Yong Soo's Blog That Originated From Korea
by Aloha-Kimchi
Summary: Uri Nara Mansae! Hooray for our land! I decided to make my own blog, because so many other people were too! Feel free to ask me anything! I'm waiting, da-ze! PLEASE SEND ONLY THROUGH PM.
1. Annyeong Everybody!

Hi, my name is Alohapizzagoat, but you can just call me Aloha. Or Pizza. Or Goat. However, I would prefer it if you would call me Aloha. This is inspired by Iceland's, Norway's, and Italy's blog all written by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome. It was also inspired by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk's blog for Prussia and Denmark. This is also my first Fanfiction writing too.

Oh, and the Picture does not belong to me. If you are the owner of this beautiful picture, and would like for me to take it down, please tell me so.

I do not own Hetalia, or Yong Soo.

* * *

Hello, Visitor number: 1

Mood: Happy as always, Da-ze~!

Listening to: My sister singing "Oh!" by Girl's Generation.

Hello from the Land of the Morning Calm! Everyone else made their own blogs, so I decided to make one too! I mean, blogs originated from Korea, so why not?

Well, I guess this is where I introduce myself, right?

Name: Daehanminguk (Republic of Korea), South Korea, Im Yong Soo.

Age: I'm older than Japan and China, so that's really all that matters da-ze!** (Soo Jin: He's around 15 or 16.) **

Height: I'm about 10 centimeters taller than China. I'm the tallest out of all my brothers and sisters, da-ze~!

Weight: I don't weigh myself, because I know i'm not fat! I exercise everyday!** (Soo Jin: Nai, he's not like Mr. Pickled Radish over there.)**

Family: Ehehehe, I've been waiting for this! First, there is my lovely sister, Soo Jin. **(Soo Jin: Hello.)** She's quieter than me, and she can sing really good too! Then of course, there's Japan, he really needs to man up, and China, too! People still mistake him for a girl! There's also Hong and his fireworks, and Taiwan who's really cute! There's also Vietnam, my favorite, paddle-wielding sister. I have SO many brothers and sisters that I can't remember them all!** (Soo Jin: He's asking you to help him remember.)**

Favorite Food: KIMCHI. MANSAE FOR KIMCHI, MANSE FOR KIMCHI, DA-ZE!** (Soo Jin: I prefer Bibimbap, though.)**

Ok, so that's all you need to know from me, da-ze~! However, i'm really bored right now, and I can't think of anything else to say.** (Soo Jin: How about you talk about K Pop? K Pop's good.) **

YES! K Pop is good! Let's see, my favorite boy group is BIGBANG! My favorite song from them is Fantastic Baby! I also like Bad Boy from them! Eh, what else da-ze?

**Hi, this is Soo Jin. My brother doesn't know that much K Pop. Not like a true Korean. Not like me. My favorite boy bands are; BIGBANG, Infinite, Led Apple, Teen Top, Super Junior and SHINee. My favorite girl groups are; Wonder Girls, Girl's Generation, 2NE1, T-ARA, After School, KARA, and Miss A. Some solo artists I like are; BOA, IU, Lee Hyori, and . Ace of Angels is a new girls group that I have high expectations for.**

**...Oppa, what are you doing? **

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE, DA-ZE!

**Gangnam Style by Psy is good too.**

OH- OH- OH- OH- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

**Mm, yeah... Yong Soo is kinda obsessed with that song...**

EH~ SEXY LADY~!

**Yeah, he said he wanted to move to Gangnam, right across the Han river.**

OH- OH- OH- OH- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

**But Gangnam is for all the rich people, you know?**

Let's move there, Noona!

**No. Save your money. **

Awww, ok.

* * *

Ask away! I live in Korea, so this should be easy for me. If you are wondering who Soo Jin is, she's Yong Soo's Nyotalia counterpart.

Nai - Yes

Noona - Older Sister (Used by males)

Oppa - Older Brother (Used by females)

Mansae - Hooray! (You usually put your hands up when saying this)


	2. Ehehe, Poor Iceland

Yay! I have some reviews! I was afraid that no one would review, because, y'know, there are other characters than Yong Soo.

* * *

Hello, Visitor Number: 4

Mood: Super Happy, da-ze!

Annyeong, my fellow followers! I am back on my blog! Look at all these reviews and orfijgreelh;bt

**I'm sorry Yong Soo, but I need to tell this really, really quick, ok?**

Ow... Yeah, sure...

**Ok, so I went to this Korean show called Inkigayo, right? I went there with Fem!Hong Kong, and Fem!Iceland, except Fem!Iceland was actually just Iceland. I bought first row seats for all of us, and when the last performer came on, he took a girl from the audience, and gave her a bouquet of flowers. It was a love song, so it would have made sense. However, the "Girl" that he picked was actually Iceland, and he had to take the bouquet of flowers from the guy! Funny, no? **

**When Iceland came back, his face was all red, and I was laughing my ass off. He threw the bouquet of flowers at my face. Hong was sitting there, somehow smirking with that "emotionless" look on her face. I started sneezing afterwards, but it was SOOO worth it.**

Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot about Inkigayo, who won?

**The same guy who gave Iceland the bouquet!**

Well, the one who performs last usually wins doesn't he?

**Yes, that is true.**

Well, I guess i'll answer questions now.

**Yes, you should do that.**

Soo Jin, why are you like, less excited than me, Da-ze?

**Am I? I think I hang out with Hong and Ice too much.**

**Anyway, we have some questions, I'll read them out to you.**

* * *

Springirth Dale:

((YAHOO! YEAH! Korea gets a blog! I hope ya don't mind me commenting as Hong Kong. :D))

South Korea...

This is Hong Kong.

Hn...I see you started one of these popular blog-thing...Not bad..

Anyway, Japan and that American made their own blogs too. (*cough*I'mnotadvertising,I'mmerelystatingafact*cough*)

Other siblings? ...Look. At. The. Map.

Yeah, I know. K-POP is POPular..I saw one of your K-POP group's concerts. I admit, they are good.

And yes, I also saw "Oppa Gangnam Style".

Well...that was all.

((I'm also going to comment as myself, I hope you don't mind! :D))

Oh hey, South Korea!

Wow, ur blog's amazin'!

And ur K-POP groups are fantastic! Especially Girl's Generation!

Thanks! :D

* * *

((I don't mind at all~!))

HEY HONG KONG!

Yeah, I made one! You should make one too!

Huh? Japan made one? Well I should go check on his, da-ze! **(Soo Jin: He's probably going to try to hack into his.)**

Well, I'm looking at the world map now, but all I see is America, da-ze! So... does that mean America is my brother? **(Soo Jin: America gave it to Yong Soo, because one time, got lost... in his own country...)**

I know they're good, da-ze~! They're my babies! **(Soo Jin: Except for Girl's Generation and 2NE1. They're mine.)**

Hey, you saw it too? Do you think if I show it to Japan and China, they would call me Oppa?** (Soo Jin: Yong Soo, they're not younger than you, and they're not girls!) **What about Fem!Japan, and Fem!China? **(Soo Jin: ...)**

Is that all? Ok then, goodbye my cute little brother! **(Soo Jin: Hey, pop some fireworks in England's face, would ya?)**

* * *

:

xD Lol! Make another chapter!

This one can never get enough of his 'da-zee-ing' xD

* * *

Of course, Panda, your wish is my command! *Winks* **(Soo Jin: Did you go visit France again, Oppa?) **Huh? Oh yeah! He told me that winking at a girl is considered good etiquette! **(Soo Jin: Ever thought if Panda was a boy?) **Oh... Well, I'm sorry if you're a boy then, Panda.

* * *

nightshadow23:

Hallo Yong Soo oppa! My favorite kpop bands are SHINee (i love Taemin and Minho!) B2ST, and girls generation. Ive been meaning to look up more kpop groups but i keep forgetting... ive got a question for ya from japan (and i quote) WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH MY CHEST! I AM MALE! I DONT HAVE BREASTS!" And my question: have you seen any China x Korea or Korea x Japan fanfictions? What do you think of them? I love you oppa!

* * *

Hello Dongsaeng!

Ah! I forgot all about B2ST! How could I? **(Soo Jin: I made a great list of K Pop groups, and soloists back on chapter 1, if you would like to look.)**

Oh hi there, Japan! I don't have a obessession with your chest, da-ze~! I'm just checking your weight, da-ze~! You need to lose a LOT of weight before you become as ripped and flexible as me, da-ze! I do the same thing with China, and boy, he needs to stretch! He used to be really flexible, but then he stopped doing his Tai Chi, or whatever it's called, and now he can hardly touch his toes! **(Soo Jin: I'm not sure he's exactly telling the truth... I think he just wants to rub your high blood pressure in your face.)**

China X Korea? Shouldn't it be Korea X China? Korea X Japan? Those exist, Da-ze? I must see! **(Soo Jin: Ah, he ran off... I'm sure he's gonna make some K Dramas about a Chinese, a Japanese, and a Korean all in a love triangle now...)**

* * *

**So, I have a question for you all... What do you think of K Dramas? I'm more of a K Pop girl, if you ask me.**

* * *

Inkigayo is a real show in Korea, and it airs every Saturday. It's basically a singing contest, but the order is picked randomly. There are seven contestants in all, and they are all usually from singing groups such as BIGBANG, or SNSD. The process of elimination is done by giving out scores. So if the first person sings, and gets a 389, and the second person sings and gets a 390, then the second person wins, and advances to the next round. the last singer usually wins because of this.

Last Saturday, the guy who won sang a really happy love song, and he picked some random girl from the audience, and gave her a bouquet of flowers. I was wondering, what if, what if Iceland was picked to be up there? You know, because he's so girly- I mean, **MANRY** and all?


	3. Yong Soo and Vodka

Hello, visitor number: 45

Mood: Kinda weird.

Where I am now: At my house... With Yong Soo and that old frog...

Listening to: France giving Yong Soo horrible advice.

* * *

Hey, it's Soo Jin, and I'm writing this on my IPad. The old frog decided to come again, and give Yong Soo horrible love advice... Again.

_And zen, you **kiss** the person, and give zem some-_ Yeah, I'm gonna end it there.

*Sighs* Yeah... I'm also cooking scones now... What?! When I cook it, it turns out to be pretty good!

**(Fem!Hong: That's because you put a lot of sugar in it.)**

When did you come in, Hong?

(**Fem!Hong: I was in the closet.)**

...Did you run into Aloha?

**(Fem!Hong:** **Yeah, she has a fridge in there.)**

For the readers that don't know this, Aloha lives with us... In the closet. She lost a bet to Yong Soo, and now she works for us...

**(Fem!Hong: It's not like she actually does anything but stay in the closet.)**

Yeah, she saw Germany's closet fortress in Hetaoni, so she decided to make one.

**(Fem!Hong: Mm. Soo Jin...)**

Yeah?

**(Fem!Hong: Do you like England?)**

WHAT? Are you serious, or are you just trolling me, per usual?

**(Fem!Hong: No, I'm serious. I went on Tumblr, and saw pictures of you two... Does Mr. Taxi ring a bell?)**

W-what? What does a song have to do with this? WAIT, did you search "Fem!Korea" just for fun?

**(Fem!Hong: No, I searched for Fem!Korea x England. Shows me what I want.)**

Hong... I... I feel...

**(Fem!Hong: I know you feel weird. It's gonna like, haunt you forever now.) **

I don't mind, Hong.

**(What?) **

I said I don't mind. I search you on Tumblr too.

**(WHAT? With WHO?)**

*Coughs* Ah, well look at the time! Let's read some reviews, shall we?

**(Hey! Answer me!)**

Shut up, you're becoming OOC!

* * *

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:

((Wow, this is awesome! I'm adding this to the community I made. Do you mind if you become one of the staff members, also?))

Hello Korea! I'm glad you decided to make a blog with your nyotalia counterpart. I shall comment as Iceland!:

...FUCK YOU ALL. That was so embarrassing, Soo Jin! Just...don't mention that ever again...*Sighs.* I don't get why my nyotalia counterpart and I have to look SOOO alike! It's...just...stupid. Ugh. Never take me to those shows. EVER AGAIN. I felt so weird! I mean! How do I look like her? She wears a longer outfit than I do! Even Fem!Prussia mistaken me for her...My life sucks. to mention that the female nordics were all glomping me, telling how adorable I ...That was just...so...Ugh.

* * *

Ehehehe~ Oh Icey, you're so tsundere~ I would totally ship you with my brother, but I have you for someone else~

**(I think she's eaten some rotten kimchi...)**

You should make Emma grow out her hair! Then she can be like us~!

**(You do realize that you were still wearing the fake eyelashes then, Ice?)**

Hmm, before you were being proposed by the singer on live television, you said you really liked the woman who was singing in that long dress... It reminded you of, oh, who was it? ...Yandere or something? Besides, I already got us tickets for next week!

**(It's Yohanna, and yes, you did say that.)**

Longer... Outfit? Like... a dress?

**(Did you forget what our friend wears? She never wears dresses!)**

Fem!Prussia too? Was she drunk, or something?

**(Well, she's no different from how you're acting now!)**

Of course, I'm not saying that in a bad way, she's my friend too!

**(Are you even listening to me?)**

I mean, we make the Awesome Teaser Trio! (Whatever that means.)

**(It's not a trio if there is only two people!)**

Well, of course they would glomp you! You're so cute~ I need to pinch your cheeks, da-ze~!

**(What the hell? What else did you eat besides that rotten kimchi?)**

It wasn't rotten, Babo! I ate some of those scones too! Delicious!

**(WHAT? They're not as bad as England's (In fact, they're pretty good) but you put WAY too much sugar in them! I'm taking you to the hospital!)**

* * *

...Well, France left already, and Noona was hogging the blog, so... *Looks around* don't tell anyone, but I poured some vodka in her mul-kimchi. This is my blog, da ze! Not hers!Oh, and the vodka? Yeah, it's the same as the one I served at my birthday party. Yes, the same one that made Japan si-

**You've got mail~**

Oh, this? It's my ringtone, G-Dragon (From BigBang) sings "You've got mail~". Yep, It was worth the money, da-ze.  
It's from Japan... He says if I tell anyone what happened, he'll release Pokemon Black 2, and White 2 in Korea a month later... Eh, I don't really mind, but I don't want to crush the dreams of my people.

* * *

Springirth Dale:

South Korea...  
Sigh...I wish I could, but I don't have that much time to ..maybe later.  
Shi (yes), Japan made one.  
Don't just believe that map. That isn't even a world map...  
No, America's not your brother. Fine. Your siblings are the Asians.  
I do not know the answer to that question...  
*twitch eyebrows* "C-Cute", you say... ? !  
P.S. Yes, gladly. I miss seeing his annoyed face very time I blow his arse off the couch.

Hey again, South Korea!  
I have a question!This will also be my last comment! And I'll let Hong Kong continue with his comments!  
Hong Kong: Tch. Fine. Give me more fire crackers okay, got it.  
Anyway, question is...Why are Korean singers so darn good?  
that's all! Bye!

* * *

Aww~ It's so awkward answering without noona, da ze... Aloha?!

**Hmm? Yong Soo? What do you want?**

Come over Here! Or i'll carry you, da ze!

**Yong Soo, I can walk perfectly on my own- and you just picked me up... That's great. *Sigh* Why couldn't I have lost the bet against Japan?**

Because losing bets originated in Korea, da-ze!

**Seems legit. Now what did you need?**

Answer questions with me, da ze!

**... Why? This is your blog.**

Hong Kong, how are you so busy? What do you do besides setting off fireworks?

**... I guess I have no choice... I'll try to be as quiet as I can.**

Oh yeah, I saw Japan's, HOWDOESHEHAVEMOREREVIEWSTHAN ME, da ze?

**...Rage much, Yong Soo?**

What? But it says world map on the cover, and maps don't lie!

Hmm? Y'know you would be even cuter if you didn't have Pepero stuck above your eyes!

**Pfft... He thinks your eyebrows are Pocky!**

No, not Pocky, everyone, Pepero. Say it with me.

Pe.

Pe.

Ro.

Pepero... Da ze.

**Hmm, let's see. The last question Spring has is "Why are Korean singers so darn good?" **

Well that one is easy! It because they all originated from Korea, da ze!

**I think it's more than that...**

* * *

Kimtan1999:

Philippines:

Oh hi there Yong Soo! I see you have your sister there. I really want to meet her :) and for the K-Drama, remember to buy the DVDs tomorrow, let's stay up tonight like the last time! ;)

Philippines :D

* * *

Hi there Philippines! How are you?

Actually, Soo Jin had to go to the hospital...

**WHAT? What did you do to her this time?**

I already got the DVDs, da ze! Is City Hunter fine with you?

**Listen to me! IM YONG SOO!**

Yep, I'm coming over there right now!

**H-hey! What about Soo Jin? Aren't you gonna see her at the hospital?**

Huh? It's not like she's gonna die by eating vodka-laced-kimchi, da ze!

**DID YOU PUT VODKA IN THE MUL-KIMCHI AGAIN, YONG SOO?**

Yeah, da ze!

**ARRGH! I ATE THAT!**

Aloha, you're not supposed to eat that, you're old enough yet, da ze!

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! Ask more questions to me, da ze! Aloha just fainted too!

**Question: If Fem!Hong had a human name, what would it be?**

Honestly, I would pick Meiling, so she could be Hong Meiling! Da ze. (Touhou reference)

* * *

a/n: I went on tumblr the other day, and searched APH Korea, and I saw pictures of Fem!Korea and England... Korea was dressed up in the Mr. TaxI costume by SNSD. There was also one with Soo Jin mocking England by putting Poc- I mean, Pepero above her eyes as eyebrows.

Babo - Stupid

Mul-Kimchi - Translates to "Water Kimchi" is basically a slice of a pickled radish floating in some juice...

They have scones in the Starbucks in Korea, but they are REALLY sweet.

Oh, and I dont own Pokemon either.


	4. Konnichiwa, Sakurachan!

Hello, visitor number: 119

Mood: Pissed

Location: Home... Finally.

* * *

Hello, it's Soo Jin again... Yong Soo? When he came home from Phili's house, we tied him up in the closet.

**No, it's just a regular closet. That fool doesn't deserve to be in MY closet.**

Yes, and we have Aloha and Sakura with us this time.

_Minna, k-konnichiwa._

We should have an all girls party.

**Hell no, I'm going to have to clean it up again.**

No, we'll make Yong Soo clean it up.

**I'm still not keen on that idea.**

What do you think, Sakura? You agree with me, don't you?

_A-ah, yes, I agree with whatever Soo Jin says._

**Argh! Do whatever you want.**

"Excuse me? Is there a miss "Aloha P. Goat here?"

**Oh, my package arrived. Excuse me.**

Take your time... Sakura, what do you think we should do at the party?

_Jin-San, were you serious about that?_

Yes! We should have an all girls party! WAIT NO.

_*Sigh* I'm glad you came to your senses, Jin-San._

We should have an all-girls sleepover!

**Hell no.**

Oh, are you back? I told you to take your time.

**I'm surprised you didn't ask me what was in my package.**

I was gonna ask that afterwards. What's in the package?

**My mother sent me stuff for school.**

Oh yeah, you start school soon, right?

**Yeah, and since I live with you guys, she was worried that I wouldn't get the proper supplies.**

I'm hurt... I'm not like Yong Soo.

_Your mother must be really nice, Aloha._

**Yeah, but this stuff is... Weird...**

Lemme see! ...What the hell is this? Evian facial spray?

_It's used before you put on makeup._

**I don't even wear makeup...**

Let's see what else... Toothpaste? Lotion? Hand sanitizer?

_This one is Japanese Cherry Blossom scented... Sugoi!_

Let's see, what else, Sweet Pea, and... Warm Vanilla Sugar?! Can I have this?

**Sure, why not? You can have that one too, Sakura.**

_A-arigato, Aloha-San!_

**Well, I'm going to my closet. Bye Sakura.**

_Bye, Aloha-San!_

Let's see what else she got, hmm, soapy suds?

_I don't think you should be looking through her stuff!_

It's fine. We're practically family!

_Yes, but still!_

It says it's made in Canada!

_Where?_

I don't really know.

...

Let's check the reviews, shall we?

* * *

Springirth Dale:

I'm busy, beeeccaaauuusseee I'm not like /certain/ people who just goes off and puts vodka in people's drinks. And China is putting more work on me.

Oh, and...Right..The same vodka that made Japan and Laoshi (China) do those humiliating..things.

Good thing Macau, Taiwan, and I did not drink it. I admit, you were suspicious because you keep on insisting we drink 'water'.

That's probably the ... American World Map, so basically. It's not the world.

I don't know why Japan has more reviews. I don't know. Ask him yourself.

"P-Pepero"... ? ! "P-Pocky"... ? !

Shut it. It's England's fault I have these infernal eyebrows.

P.S. To the Nyotalia me: Tell me what they will see on tumblr. And get a bucket of fireworks. ASAP.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

For me, I think Fem! HK's name would be... Li Xiao Chen.

'Cuz one of HK's possible human names is Li Xiao Chun.

Oh, and Fem!HK's English human name will probably be... Cherry. Probably. But there was a Hong Konger in Hong Kong whose name was Cherry.

There was also another Hong Konger whose name was Magic. (England /might/ name her magic...)

So...tons of possible names!

* * *

Ugh, I know, that boy, putting vodka in whatever he can.

_Is China giving you stress? Why don't you come over to my house for some tea?_

Yeah, unfortunately, I also drank the "Water" and so I didn't see what China and Japan were doing.

_Yes, I didn't see it either. (I was going to tape it.)_

Japan probably has more reviews, because he's a polite gentleman who answers honestly. While we have Mr. Putting-vodka-in-everything-possible over here. Who would you rather talk to?

_My brother doesn't have that much... Not like Ice-kun._

Don't worry, if your eyebrows were Pepero, I would have ate them.

_Eh?! Pocky eyebrows?_

Well, Fem!Hong isn't here, but I'll relay the question to her.

**I'm right here, Soo Jin.**

_A-Ah! You scared me, Hong!_

When did you come?

**Just now. I was in the closet. Bro, I'll send you what I saw via PM, since Soo Jin would probably kill me if I tell you now.**

Hong!

**Oh, and the firecrackers? Already got some. Aloha's closet has like, everything. Are we still gonna do it? You know, the prank?**

_This doesn't sound good at all..._

Well, what do you think of the names, Hong?

**Chen? I like the sound of that... It's better than Meiling. (Seriously that Aloha can't think of good names)**

So then we'll call you Chen?

**Yeah.**

_Ok then, Chen-San._

**Magic? England would have been drunk if he gave me that name. I don't want an English name. I'm Hong Kong. **

Magic, can you fetch me some kimchi? It's in the kitchen.

**Hell no, no more kimchi for you, and don't call me magic. It's Chen.**

* * *

kimtan1999 :

Philippines:

Yeah, City Hunter is very fine with me (I can finally see the whole thing now since it's still not done airing here) and why don't we watch at the hospital with your sister so everyone can watch?:D

Philippines

* * *

Hello there Phili, City Hunter isn't done over there? Man, I'm gonna tell SBS that they need to hurry the hell up.

Well, Yong Soo either ignored your message, or forgot to check your email, because he didn't come to the hospital.

Thanks for the thought, Phili, I really appreciate it. When I decide on the day we "Girls" are going to have the best sleepover ever, I'll send you an invitation.

_Are you still serious about that idea, Soo Jin?_

**Hey, that sounds like a good idea.**

_Ai! You too, Chen?_

**Yes. (I can prank people I don't like.)**

Two against one, Sakura. We ARE having that sleepover.

_Oh dear, I'm afraid this won't turn out well._

* * *

panda man:

dear yong soo, aru,

why does every time I walk into the same room as you aru, ." you go ahead and grope me yelling "TITIES' aru

no cool man aru, not cool at all aru.

I'm a guy! ARU and no you can't check! aru!

sincerely

yao on behalf of himself and japan

* * *

**Didn't Japan already ask this?**

_Yes, I believe so._

Aigoo, China, you're forgetting stuff, you old fart.

**Heh, that's true.**

_Eto... What if you give Yong Soo more attention?_

No, that will just make it worse...

**Hmm, maybe if you dress up as someone else?**

_What are you thinking of, Chen?_

**Who does Yong Soo hate? Dress up as that person.**

...

North...

_A-anyone else?_

...No...

_*Coughs* Ok, next question!_

* * *

HetaliaFanGirl:

Hi, Yong Soo and Soo Jin! Man, I didn't expect you to make a blog, but this is awesome! Wow, you sure /do/ have a lot of siblings. I bet it fun, right? Anyway, I have NO idea what to say, so I'll have to say bye for now, so BYE!

* * *

Hello, Miss Fan Girl...

That sounds weird to say... I'll call you Un-nie.

**Yeah, Korea's the least one I'd expected to have a blog.**

What is that supposed to mean?

**Well, when you think of Hetalia, the first character you think of is usually Italy, America, or Hong Kong.**

_I'm not too sure about Hong Kong..._

WHAT?! Well, for _your_ information, the people I think of are; Japan, England, China, and NOT Hong Kong!

**England, huh?**

_E-England-San?_

WHAT? I didn't mean anything by that! Besides, Sakura is SO in love with him!

_N-nani?!_

**Ooh, love triangle. Yes, having a lot of siblings is really fun. This happens.**

_I-I-I don't love him, Jin-San! I'm just friends with him._

**Friends with benefits?**

The hell? We're too young for that, Chen!

_M-my nose!_

Aw shit, look, you made Sakura's nose bleed!

**Not my fault that she has high blood pressure.**

Argh! There's nothing that could make this worse!

Hello, aru.

Never mind. It just did.

**Hey, Yan.**

Hello Hong, I understand you have a name now. Chen, was it?

**Yeah.**

It's too cute for a girl like you, aru.

**What? Are you trying to say that I'm not cute?**

Yes, because I am the cutest country, aru.

**...**

_Chen-San! Please put away those matches! What are you going to do with them?!_

Sakura, run. She's lighting up her fireworks.

_Oh dear..._

* * *

Sometime later...

**Hi everyone! It's Yong Soo again!**

We ran into the closet where Yong Soo was.

_Chen-san, and Yan-San are still fighting._

**Huh, da ze? Over what?**

Let's read the next question.

_Hai._

* * *

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:

Oops! Sorry, I didn't review earlier...I had to go before I can review this morning. D:

Well...do you mind if I review as Nyotalia Iceland? Well, here I go.:

...Soo Jin, I will not grow out my hair! It makes me look ugly, *Mutters* As if I'm not already too ugly. And, I'll also look like Prussia. It's kind of weird. And I still look really bad with long hair! I can assure you that! Oh, and...Can I have the ticket instead of Iceland? He's sick right now. Seriously. He has to stop looking like me...

Ugh...that really hurts my pride, I guess I really am that boy-ish looking. *Sighs.* I am flat-chested, after all.

...Well, goodbye, you two!

* * *

**You're not that ugly, Emma! I find you attractive, da ze!**

*Spits out drink* Yong Soo, Norway is gonna kill you. Whether it's Nyotalia Norway, or regular Norway, I don't know, but one of them is gonna kill you.

**Naw, my kimchi will ward off all the Norways, da ze!**

If you turn out looking like Prussia, we'll cut her hair.

_E-eh? "We'll?" are you also referring to me? (I'm thinking of a Mohawk.)_

Yeah, I was just joking about giving it to him. It was originally for you.

_I am also coming._

Yep, she is too, and so is Chen if she survives Yan.

**Are you sure you're flat chested? I can Che-**

I'm gonna stop you right there, Yong Soo.

Oh, and before you leave, we're gonna have a sleepover soon, we don't know when, but I'm inviting you, and your fellow Nyotalia nordics. Do you think you can come?

_Ai... She seems to be intent on having this sleepover. _

**Are you guys gonna have a sleepover, da ze? Can I come too?**

_Ah... Well..._

Hell no, you're just gonna grope everyone there, besides it's only girls.

**I see how it is, da ze. I'll just make my own, da ze.**

_Yong Soo, it's not anything personal... Oh, is Ice-kun sick? You should get some of China's medicine. It really helps._

* * *

The Hero yo:

Hey, Korea dude!

You are totally my best friend too. :D You and Japan.

So dude, wanna know our ship name?

Kimchiburger.

HAHAHAAHAHAHA! WHY DO I LAUGH SO HARD AT THIS?!

Bye Korea dude

* * *

**Hi America! I know I'm your best friend, da ze! Who wouldn't want to be my best friend?**

Norway.

**Kimchiburger? (Well, at least I top.) I think I heard that somewhere, da ze! It's very creative, da ze! I love you, da ze, but not in that way.**

_W-what was that?_

The screams of millions of fan girls whose OTP fantasies were crushed by Yong Soo's last comment.

**W-what?!**

Nothing, please continue.

**I know, da ze! It's so funny! Hey, remember what Japan did at my party? It was so funny, da ze!**

_Please don't talk about my brother in that way..._

Aigoo, I'm gonna have to find out what happened.

* * *

British West Florida-IggyXUS

Hola,

It's Florida :D A state in America :D

I've seen lot's of these and decided to meet new Nations and/or state's like this!

Anyway,

I have uno small question.

What's your relationship with everybody? Meh, Mi curious o.o *Takes out note-pad* Now, type LOUD AND CLEARLY or I'll shoot you in the shins like I do to Alabama when he refuses to get off the roof. Adios, Au Reviour, Goodbye, Bye-Bye!

* * *

**Make me, da ze!**

Y-Yong Soo! This girl seems serious!

_Y-yes! I think you should answer miss Florida!_

**Nah.. Stop worrying, da ze! It's not like she knows where we are!**

(Aloha: Hm? They're all in the closet over there.)

(Florida: *giggle* Thank you dear~)

OH SHIT SHE'S COMING!

_YONG SOO TELL HER NOW!_

**No! I can fight her, Da ze!**

GODDAMMIT, YONG SOO!

_I ADMIT IT! I DO LIKE ENGLAND-SAN!_

IM GOING TO KILL ALOHA.

* * *

**Question: What do you guys think Japan did at our party?**

Seriously, I have no idea.

* * *

Miss Florida, I received your review right before I was about to publish this, so I didn't have much time. Don't worry, your answers will be answered soon, so don't hurt Yong Soo that much, ok?

a/n: Well, my mother bought me some "School Supplies" today. Yeah, it was basically soaps, and random stuff she thought was cool. I bought myself a notebook with a picture of Budapest, Hungary on the front... (I tried looking for a Nordic one.)

I don't go back until the 27th, or the 26th, in American time. (Korea is one day ahead of you guys.)

Oh, and the sleepover? I decided it's gonna happen. Even if Chen and Soo Jin are the only ones coming. Any girl is welcome to come.

Hey, if you read all the way down here, I'll tell you something...

a/n. It doesn't mean Author Note. It means Aloha's Note.

Clever, no?


	5. Tied up in a Closet

Hello, Visitor number: 126

Mood: HOLY FREAKING GOD THIS WOMAN IS GONNA KILL US!

Location: In Aloha's closet, tied up in chairs.

Um... Hi, this is Soo Jin... I'm currently tied up now. Aloha is typing this for us.

_This is a nice closet, Aloha, it's like the one in Hetaoni._

So, we are all tied up in these uncomfortable chairs in the closet, because, well... Yong Soo decided to not answer Miss Florida's question. I hate you, Yong Soo.

**Hey, how was I supposed to know that she had a gun with her?**

She said it in the review she gave to us. "I'll shoot you in the shins like I did to Alabama.". That means she has a gun.

**Hey, it could have been a bow and arrow, da ze.**

Who uses a bow and arrow to shoot someone in this age?

**Katniss Everdeen, da ze.**

That's in a fictional book. Not in real life. Katniss is not real, Yong Soo.

**No... You're lying, Soo Jin...**

No, Yong Soo, there is no Katniss Everdeen.

**You're crushing the dreams of my people, da ze! Not cool!**

Hey, they're also my people too! Are you crying?

**No da ze! I'm just shedding water! Like a normal hormone-filled 15 year old!**

Yeah right!

_Please, stop fighting you two!_

(Insert sinister music here)

Hi guys~ it's me, Florida~!

(Soo Jin starts screaming gibberish, and I can't understand it at all.)

Ok, Sakura-chan, you've been a good girl, so you can leave now~!

_W-what about Soo Jin and-_

GET OUT.

_Kyaaa! Ok, ok!_

There goes Sakura...

Ok then, why don't you tell me ALL of your relationships, you guys?

**Never, da ze! **

He's hopelessly in love with Vietnam.

**SOO JIN! You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to fight through her!**

Hmm, interesting, when this "love" begin?

He saw her whacking China with her paddle.

**Soo Jin!**

So, a love at first sight then?

Yes.

**O-Oh yeah?! Well, Soo Jin likes England, da ze!**

No I don't. That was Chen's fault.

*Shows Gun* Then who do you like?

*Laughs Weakly* Where is Chen? You should ask her, she's impossible to capture.

Hmm, impossible? Heh, not for me.

Phew.. I'm glad she left. What, Yong Soo, why are you looking at me like that?

**You betrayed me...**

Yong Soo, you sent me to the hospital, for Buddha's sake! That's nothing what I went through because of you!

**You betrayed me...**

(Soo Jin, that was kinda harsh. You should apologize.)

Huh? Do you think so? I don't really know when to stop "getting even" with people... It's becoming a bad habit.

Yong Soo, I'm sorry for telling everyone who you like. I'll do anything for you, if you'll forgive me.

**Ok then, da ze! I'll keep that in mind!**

The hell? Were you just acting?

**Yeah, da ze! Was it good?**

(You scared me! I thought you were going back into your war days!)

**Naw, I'm fine, da ze.**

Yes, now untie us.

(No, you should answer these questions first.)

Couldn't you untie us, and the let us answer?

(No. Stop stalling and answer these, dammit.)

**Woah, da ze. You're too young to be swearing like that. No thirteen year old should use that language, da ze.**

(Did you just tell everyone my age, Yong Soo?)

Yes, yes he did.

The-goddamn-Iron-girl:

London: Hi, it's me, Victoria Kirkland, London!

Toni: HEY! How could you forget to mention the awesome Toni Stark?

London: *rolls eyes* I have no idea...

Toni: YES, BITCHES...I AM *THAT* TONI STARK. The IRON GIRL. So shout that I am awesome-

London: *places hand over Toni's mouth* I am so sorry...she hangs out with Prussia a lot.

Toni: *shoves London off* Anyway, my nii-chan said to tell you...the suit is original STARK INDUSTRIES and was NOT made in South Korea, so stop bugging us!

London: is that really all you care about?

Toni: The suit...is a way of life, London. The suit... *gets down on knees dramatically* is my *souuulll*.

London: Right...whatever. And I do not condone the past or future actions of my nii-chan in any way, shape, or form.

Toni: Neither do I! My nii-chan (Tony Stark, you know him, the famous-er one) is visiting China soon and he's bringing the suit so O_O watch your backs. My awesomeness will not be paying you a visit unfortunately

London: Why have I never guessed that you're Prussian before?

Toni: Because you didn't know i was Toni Stark, duh

London: Um...right.

Toni: SUCK IT LOOZAHS! *peace signs in air* loljk trololol

London: How are you my creator?

Toni: Because I am awesome.

London: Oook. Before Toni takes her suit and sets anything on fire, we'll have to go.

logging off,

Victoria Kirkland and Toni Stark

Who the hell is Tony Stark?

***Gasp* Soo Jin, are you serious? He's the Iron Man!**

Iron Man isn't real.

(Man, you don't believe in Katniss, or Iron man? Seriously, when I found out that Santa was real, everything became real!)

He's not real!

**Soo Jin, he is real, I've met him before.**

Oh yeah? What did you say to him?

**His suit originated in Korea, da ze.**

Why am I not surprised? Oh, hello there London, I see you have a fellow human there. We have a human maid here.

(I am not your maid, dammit!)

**Language, da ze.**

I apologize for our maid's language, London.

England? ...He didn't do anything to us... It's just... Pictures out there, shipping us. Just normal stuff.

**Ehh? You're Tony's dongsaeng? He did talk about how cute you were!**

(Tony has a little sister? Why did I not know of this?)

**You're bringing the suit to China? Don't let Hong Kong know, or he'll try to take it, and shoot fireworks from it.**

(Yong Soo, let's take Soo Jin there! We need to make her a believer!)

**Yes! That's a good idea!**

*Sigh* fine... We'll go visit the Prussian.

Springirth Dale

Hello again.

Thanks for the offer, Sakura. But I'd have to decline...Besides...I like, want to be free...from China.

You drank the 'water'? ...Wow, I like, should have brought my phone.

You think so? I guess...

How rude...!

Sure, Chen.

You can like, send it to me now. But before that...describe what they saw in tumblr in a not offensive way.

Oh, and if you do happen to have that girls' party or whatever, tell me what happens.

...Good.

Shì. Tonight...let's make a plan that'll rock the universe. And a prank they'll never forget.

Of course. Hong Kong is just that awesome.

Yeah, if Magic was my/your name...I'd call England 'large magic eyebrows' for the rest of his life. Or I'll call him 'loony limey'.

I think Japan would be mad at me if I answered your question.

Well then, I'll say goodbye as Chen and I prepare for an awesome tactic for revenge-!

(Hong, you're like, working yourself too hard, man. You should drink some of her tea, man, it's not like England's.)

Huh? Didn't you see me drink it too? You know, it was also my birthday party!

**Yeah, that is rude, Soo Jin! You should apologize to me, again!**

Ok, well, I'm sorry Yong Soo... Again.

**Apology accepted.**

Hong, are you secretly a pervert? Why do you insist on Chen telling us all?

(I think he just likes to embarrass you, Soo Jin.)

**Revenge, da ze? Well have fun!**

The Hero yo:

Psssssssssssssssssh, I still top.

**In your dreams, Alfred. **

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:

Eh...Soo Jin, Chen...I guess I'll go. I'm not taking the rest of the nordics with me. I want to spend it with girls my age, at least...*Rolls eyes.*

Besides, they will embarrass the hell out of me on purpose! It would suck!

Awesome. When is it, though?

...Korea, do not check. I'm not going to let you check. Jerkass. Unless you give me licorice. I'll PROBABLY let you check. PROBABLY, though.

...Pfft. I tried to go out with Male! Liechtenstein, but NO. Norway was all like, "Hands off my sister, little boy."

...He embarassed me, also...*Sigh.*

Well, I can't wait for the sleepover! I'll invite the real Liechtenstein! Because I think she should come, also!

Bless,

Emma Steilsson!

Yeah, that's ok. They embarrass you on purpose? Damn... I feel for you. Let's see, Aloha goes to school on the 27th, so how about the 26th? That would be the 25th if you were in America.

(What?!)

Yeah, that's the perfect time.

(No it isn't!)

Hmm? I would approve of him if you were to go out with him. He has a crown.

**NOO! I don't have any licorice, da ze! How about kimchi?! Will kimchi do?!**

I'm surprised Norway hasn't killed you yet. Oh, yeah, totally, bring Liechtenstein with you. She's cool. Just don't bring her brother...

(The one with the guns, right?)

**Yeah, da ze!**

Greece's kitty:

**me:HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!WHAT DO YOU THINK OF 2pTALIA!?**

2p greece: is that the only think you ever ask?

**me: no. NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I MURDER YOU!**

2p greece:...

**me: good. now, do you guys find it annoying how south koreans protested in putting south korea in the anime?**

**CIAAAAAAOOOO **

**p.s. tell china he sounds like a girl. **

**CIAAAAAOOOOO AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIN**

**Hiiiiii Greece's Kitty! Are you really a kitty?**

(CAT? Where?!)

**2pTalia, da ze? I heard of it before, and it's pretty cool! It would be even better if I had one too!**

I've never heard of it...

(Do you live under a rock?)

All I need is my K POP...

**Murder, da ze? Eh, I hope you are only joking!**

**What... I.. Anime?**

(Yong Soo! Calm down, man!)

This is a very touchy subject for him... I would recommend not mentioning it in front of him.

**Ehehe! Yes, China-hyung does sound like a girl, da ze! Ciao!**

British West Florida-IggyXUS:

Alabama:

Please don't make Florida shoot your shins. It hurts TTTT Badly. Sometimes i wonder why people pair me and her as a couple since I'm scared of her and it's incest (We are almost like twins) Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that murders mostly happen in Florida.

Bye, going back to the roof with my shovel and beer.

**We survived your crazy twin sister, Alabama! Luckily she didn't shoot me in the shins, da ze!**

Yes, I understand why you are scared of her. She is almost as crazy as Belarus. Except she has a gun...

(What the hell is America doing?)

**Murders mostly happen in Florida? Seriously, da ze?**

I wouldn't have thought of that, until I met your sister.

(Isn't Disneyworld there?)

... Oh god, you're right...

**Bye, da ze!**

Bye!

(What's the shovel for?)

**Question: What is your favorite tootsie pop flavor?**

I like the pomegranate one...

A/N: I'm sorry if I made Florida too much of a sadist, but that's how she came out. The question? Well, I'm eating one now, but it's raspberry flavored. My brother ate the pomegranate one... I will KILL.

Soo Jin doesn't really know anything, except K POP, and K Drama...


	6. Typhoons and Unexpected Visitors

a/n: Annyeong, everyone! Sorry about the last chapter, where I posted the wrong document. Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome had to tell me, like two times that I posted the wrong one.

* * *

Hello, visitor number: 217

Mood: Concerned

Location: Our house.

Listening to: "Sixth Sense" by Brown Eyed Girls

* * *

Hey guys, it's Soo Jin. I'm kinda concerned.

Why?

Well, a typhoon is supposed to hit here on Sunday night.

You know, when we all are supposed to have our sleepover.

I'm not afraid of the typhoon, really, but... Aloha is. She blocked herself and Chen inside her closet.

Poor Chen.

Aloha's school might be cancelled too, which is bad, because I was planning on snooping around her room when she went to school.

We might move our sleepover to Japan's house, but I don't know.

Also, why is everyone coming over here when a typhoon might be coming here?

I don't understand their logic.

Yong Soo is currently groping Fem!China now, and she's trying to hit him with her Shinatty-Chan doll.

Yep, it just seems like a normal day. Except for the typhoon.

Let's read reviews, shall we?

* * *

**Greece's Kitty:**

if fem hong kong had a human name it would be lia. cuz hk's name is leon. also you guys think of 2p talia?

Hmm... Lia would be a good English name for Chen... If she would accept one. Didn't we already answer that question?

(yeah I commented weirdly... Heres my response for chapter 5)

Me:IM NOT A KITTY!WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!?

Greece: because of your penname...

Me: STFU GREECE!*hugs south korea* its okay...im planning on starting a petition to get you in the anime!also you guys do have 2p characters...

DO SYDANIA

* * *

Oh, I see, well, you should blame it on Aloha. She's a lazy little maid.

Yes, you do seem like a kitty, because of your name. Are you at least Greek?

**Woah! Someone just hugged me, da ze! Oh, it's the kitty-girl again, da ze!**

YES, ARU! I'm free!

**There goes Noona... Oh well, I'm hugging the kitty-girl, da ze!**

**A.. Petition? Well... I'm not sure about that, da ze. My people were really mad when they saw my character, da ze. I'm very honored that you would do that, da ze. Just don't do anything to get yourself hurt, da ze. My people can get mad sometimes.**

**Wait, there are 2p! Characters of us? Seriously?**

* * *

**kimtan1999 (Philipines):**

By the time you read this, I'm probably going to be at your doorstep.

* * *

Oh shi- I didn't clean up the house yet. YONG SOO!

**Yeah, da ze?**

Hurry and help me clean the house!

**But I'm still hugging kitty-girl!**

Ok FINE. ALO- wait, she's in the closet. DAMMIT MUST CLEAN HOUSE!

***NAEGA JEIL JALA GA***

Oh my buddha, there's our doorbell. Oh my buddha, oh my buddha.

*Opens door*

_Hey, is like, Chen here? She like, PM'd me for help._

*Exhales* Oh, it's only you, Hong. Chen's in the closet now.

_Thanks._

Thank buddha it wasn't Phili...

**(Phili: Um, is this a bad time to come?)**

NOOO! PHILI DON'T COME INSIDE IT'S SO DIRTY!

**(Phili: Ah... It's okay, I don't mind.)**

Seriously?

**(Yeah, it's very homely. ^.^)**

Ok then... (I freaked out for nothing...) Do you want to help me answer questions?

**(Sure! :D)**

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

What? Soo Jin. YOU SERIOUSLY KNOW NOTHING. SERIOUSLY. DUDE. KNOW STUFF. Well yes, Korea does have a 2P. And Norway told me that he's a smartass. And he likes to brag. And he's humble-ish. But mostly a smart ass douche.

...NO. KIMCHI WILL NOT WORK. LICORICE OR NO DEAL.

Norway would shoot you, eh? I'm surprised that he isn't that over-protective.

Okayyyy, I'll invite Liechtenstein. And I'll force Vietnam and Taiwan over, also. They are my buddies.

Hehe. KOREA LIKEY VIETNAM. KOREA LIKES VIETNAM.

*Cough.* That was really childish of me...well anyways.

Bless,

Emma Steilsson!

* * *

I CHOOSE NOT TO KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING THING ELSE BUT MY PRECIOUS K-POP, DAMMIT!

**(Yes! KPOP is good! ^.^)**

See? Even Phili agrees with me!

So Yong Soo's 2p is a smart ass douche, who likes to brag, and is somehow modest?

**(Is that possible?)**

I guess so... I don't understand what a 2p!Nation is supposed to be.

**I'M GONNA FIND SOME LICORICE, DA ZE!**

There he goes...

Yes, force those girls over too. We can get some juicy gossip out of Taiwan.

**(This sounds like it's going to be really fun! ^u^)**

IKR?! IT'S SO FUN TO TEASE HIM!

Bye, see you tomorrow, Emma.

**(Bye~!)**

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

Hello,

Toni: Wha-I am NOT London's servant!

London: Sadly.

Toni: Sure, you can come over anytime! Just don't kill anything. And ja, nobody knows I exist really, because my nii-chan is more famous...

London: Something we have in common.

Toni: What? How could you not know that my brother exists?

London:. Somehow, you're not as famous as you think, Toni...

Toni: Ja, ja, whatever. And yes the Iron Man suit is coming to Asia! Hide yo historical monuments! But I couldn't go with him because I have to stick around here...darn.

London: Anyway, bye!

Iron Girl hugs,

Toni Stark and Victoria Kirkland

* * *

Oh, are you just friends, then? Sounds nice.

Yeah, i'll be sure to come visit you guys sometime.

**(Hi there, Miss Toni!)**

**I GOT THE LICORICE, EMMA!**

Look who's back...

**What, da ze? Did she leave already? I have some licorice Aloha gave me.**

_(Aloha: YONG SOO FIX MY CLOSET DOOR NOW!)_

...What did you do to her closet door?

(Chen: He ripped the door of its hinges.)

AIGOO! Where did you come fro- Oh, wait, never mind. Yong Soo! Fix her closet door!

**Ok, da ze! I can do that!**

I apologize for my family, Phili.

**(Oh, I don't mind~! *^.^*)**

You're pretty cool, Phili.

Yeah, no one really knew I existed until Yong Soo made this blog... Maybe you should make one, I don't know.

(Chen: Some people still don't know who you are still.)

Shut up.

I'm sorry about not knowing who your brother is. the only movies i've watched are Sunny, Dancing Queen, and Haneundae.

**(Sunny was a good movie!)**

Yes, it reminded me of my "Gangster Days"

(Gangster Days?)

Yes, Gangster days.

Hide our historical monuments? Like The Great Wall, or Mt. Fuji, or my Royal Palaces? W-why? What's gonna happen?

**(O_o)**

Annyeong, Iron Girl.

**(Bye~!)**

(*Waves*)

* * *

**British West Florida-IggyXUS (Florida):**

Florida:

I AM NOT A SADIST!

Alabama:

You sure act like one! And, you threatened to gut me yesterday!

Florida:

Did not!

Alabama:

*Sigh* Anyway, my shovel is for digging holes to trap the gators. THEY MUST DIEEEE! :U

Florida:

And this is where I learned it from *Rolls eyes* I have yet another question! If you could have ANY power at all, what would it be? Mine would be invisibilty so I could get away with killing Georgia :D

Alabama:

You sure hate Georgia, twin... Anyway, Answer! Or she might-

Florida:

OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH-AAAAAIIIIIIII!

* * *

You sure acted like a sadist when you tied us up in the closet!

**(Gut? Like a fish? 0.0)**

Alligators? What are those? We don't have those in Korea...

**(Oh, Soo Jin, they're these really HUGE reptiles that kinda look like lizards, only bigger. They can be dangerous to humans!)**

Sounds horrible, I don't want to go to America now. *Shudders*

Any power at all? Well, i've always wanted to know what was going on in Yong Soo's mind, so maybe the power to read minds?

**(I'd want the power to teleport, so I could watch K Dramas earlier!)**

(I'd want the power to like, mulitply stuff so I could have like, an infinite amount of fireworks.)

Is there something wrong with Georgia? Is she annoying, like Yong Soo is?

NO! Don't gut us like a fish!

**(Please don't...)**

* * *

**Springirth Dale (Hong Kong):**

Fine. Fine.

I'm not a pervert. The real pervert is there beside you.

...I think you're completely clueless about this. So...don't bother. At all.

* * *

... Are you calling Phili or Chen a pervert?

(I think he means your brother, Soo Jin.)

OHHHHH.

Ok, I won't bother... Yeah, I'm not sure- wait. Isn't Hong Kong here?

**(I think he left.)**

... Ok, he could have just asked me.

(He's not very talkative in person.)

* * *

Well that's all the questions. *Sigh* What should we do now?

**(Let's go see a movie!)**

(Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.)

Ok, so we are gonna see a movie now. Bye.

* * *

**Question: Which movie should the trio see?**

* * *

a/n: Well, there's a typhoon that's supposed to come and hit Korea on Sunday night. I'm not really that scared at all, but my school might be cancelled, which devastates me. I NEED SCHOOL, MY BRAIN IS BECOMING DUMB.

Yeah, but the weather here is different from when I was living in Hawaii.


	7. The Dreaded Talk

Hello visitor number: 225

Mood: Pissed (At Norway)

Location: Our house

Listening to: Aloha's ranting

* * *

Annyeong, everyone. It's Soo Jin again.

Again.

I should just make this "**Soo Jin's** blog that Originated in Korea."

Anyway, Aloha is ranting at her IPad, because Norway failed to educate his sister on the "Thing."

... You know damn well what I mean by the "Thing."

So I have to tell my friend about it.

She's not here yet, but Chen, Phili, Tai, Lili, Sakura, and Viet are here already. We're just waiting for Emma to come here, and tell her about the "Thing."

Aloha's going to E-mart with Sakura, to get some.. pads.

*Facepalm* We need to keep this blog PG-13, so... we're just gonna cut that part out...

After that, we're just gonna go and watch a movie. We're not sure which one we're going to see though...

**(Phili: We should watch Sunny again!)**

_(Tai: Yeah, no scary movies... or action movies, Chen.)_

(Chen: ...)

(Lili: I'll watch whatever you guys think we should watch.)

_**(Viet: Yeah, I think we should watch Sunny.)**_

Ok, so we're watching Sunny now.

***Naega Jeil Jala Ga***

_(Tai: Nice doorbell.)_

Thanks... I think it's Emma... Prepare yourself, girls.

**Hey guys, i'm like, bleed-WOAHWTFGUYS?!**

TIE HER IN THE CHAIR!

_**(Viet: WHO'S HAS THE ROPE?)**_

(Chen: I DO!)

_(Tai: LILI, TIE A KNOT THERE!)_

(Lili: O-ok!)

**(Phili: We're done~!)**

Good.

**W-what the hell are you guys gonna do to me? A-are you gonna put makeup on me?**

(Chen: No, it's worse than that.)

**Oh god...**

_(Sakura: We're back!)_

_**(Aloha: We got the Pads.)**_

**P-pads? What?**

Emma, we are going to tell you something that will probably scar your mind for the rest of your life.

**W-what?**

I apologize in advance.

* * *

Hey guys, it's Yong Soo!

Those girls are talking about serious stuff, da ze, so i'm in Aloha's closet right now, da ze.

I will answer your questions now, da ze!

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

Hello,

Toni: Huh! Maybe I should... *thinking*

London: And while she's doin that, it is quiet round here.

Toni: I heard that! And you talked to my nii-chan about me? How long ago was it? I mean, not a lot of people know that Antonia Stark even exists, they thought I died! I'm obviously RIGHT HERE, so I didn't, but still...

London: Um, yes. And your reactor...

Toni. Accidents happen, and some accidents result in irreversible heart damage, ano!

London. Right, right.

Toni: Ja, the last time he saw me apart from the last few years is when I was one...so ja.

London: Right...you don't have to talk bout it if you don't want to.

Toni: Nah, it's fine. And...you know, superhero battles are freaking INTENSE and have no respect or whatever's in the way...the invasion of New York pretty much leveled the city! So I think you can get where I'm going with this...DON'T GET YOUR HISTORICAL MONUMENTS RUINED BY MY NII-CHAN! Because that would suck.

London: Yes, it would.

Awesome British Iron Hugs!

Toni Stark and Victoria Kirkland

* * *

Yeah, da ze, you should make a blog! It's really fun, da ze!

Well, I met your Oppa in a bar, and I started talking to him how everything orginated from Korea, da ze.

He was drunk, da ze, and he said "No, da ze, my suit, and my little sister didn't orignate from Korea, da ze." Then I was like, "You have a sister, da ze? So do I, da ze!"

Then he started talking about how cute you were, and then he started crying because he said you were dead and stuff.

Oh, I see what you mean by "HIDE YO HISTORICAL MONUMENTS, daze" I'll go hide BIGBANG, and SNSD right now.

Awesome Korean hugs!

Im Yong Soo.

* * *

**Springirth Dale (Hong Kong):**

Okay. I just visited Chen and helped her out and all.

Oh, and before I forget tell Aloha that she should calm down and dream of Hetalia characters, and take care of herself.

And South Korea...what are you doing? Shouldn't you be PROTECTing her?

Well then, like, thanks.

...

...

...

B-Bye!

* * *

Oh, was that the reason why you came here, da ze?

Well, Aloha is really REALLY mad at Norway now, because she has to tell Emma about some stuff, da ze.

Oh, Emma's screaming now, da ze.

Well, she deserves it, after she teased me about... Vietnam.

Eh?! What?! I should be protecting her? From what, da ze? The typhoon isn't that bad, she's just overreacting like a normal teenager would!

Wait, da ze... Is she caught up in somekind of gang war, da ze? Wa! It's like in the K Dramas, da ze!

You're welcome, da ze!

Byee, da ze~!

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

Me:THEY CANT HURT ME I HAVE VIOLENCE ON MY SIDE!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Greece: sadly, no. shes greek american

Me: and a tensy bit turkish!

Greece:*emo corner*

Me:I SAID IM NOT A KITTY!

* * *

Oh, it's the Kitty-girl again!

Well, ok, da ze. I just don't want anything to happen to you, da ze~!

So you're Greek, Turkish, and American, da ze? That's cool, da ze!

I've tried Turkish Ice Cream at Lotte World, da ze, and the guy who was serving Ice Cream had a long spatula thing, da ze! It was cool!

When I visited America for the world meeting, da ze, I went into a local supermarket and bought some Chobani, da ze. It was pretty good.

There's a lot of people going into the emo corner nowadays, da ze.

Eh?! Did I offend you, da ze? Ok then, I'll call you Ko-nyang-ee. How about that?

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

Eh. Wait...can I come? I like movies. Norway never lets me go see movies. And most of the movies here suck.

...LICORICE? Fine. You can..."Check..."

Yeah..we'll totally get a ton out of her.

Hong Kong isn't a talkative person.

Unless he's around people he likes to annoy.

...Eh...I don't know any movies, either.

Sorry.

((Red-Tulips: Go watch...some random cheesy movie.))

And...Korea...

I don't even want to know what's screwed up with your head.

Well, anyways. goodbye!

-Emma Steilsson.

* * *

I think this one came in a bit late, da ze. Soo Jin really needs to check her email, da ze.

YES I CAN FINALLY CHECK, DA ZE! Hajiman, you're kinda busy now... So i'll check later.

Taiwan does know a lot of stuff, da ze... However, she sometimes knows _too_ much, da ze.

Yeah, Hong Kong is pretty quiet, da ze. But you should have seen him when he was younger, da ze. HE WAS SO TALKATIVE, da ze! (Plus, he looked like a girl, da ze.)

Oh well, they're gonna see Sunny, da ze! They are all probably gonna be crying when they come back, though, da ze.

EH?! There's nothing wrong with my head, da ze! I'm the second smartest country, da ze! Second to Finland, da ze!

Well, good bye, Emma, da ze.

Well, you're actually in my house now, da ze, but... You know what I mean, da ze!

* * *

**Wierdo0101:**

cherry

* * *

You like cherry flavored, da ze? I like the Blue ones the best!

Well, that's all for now, da ze!

They are probably gonna update this blog later tonight, after they finish talking to Emma.

Annyeong, Everyone!

* * *

**Question: Which Country would you'd want to have as a classmate, da ze?**

Hmm, da ze, I'd want Japan, because he's so organized, da ze!

* * *

Hajiman - But (I'm not sure if it was used correctly, as my cousins use this word to complain alot)

Ko-Nyang-ee - Cat (Korea just trolled you, man.)

Annyeong - Hi & Bye

* * *

a/n: Hey, Hong just made a blog, go comment over thar.


	8. At the Coex Mall

a/n: This gets a little confusing, so here's a color guide thingamajig.

Regular - Emma

**Bold - Soo Jin**

**_Bold+Italic - Yong Soo_**

* * *

Hello, Visitor number: 245

Feeling: Gross

Listening to: My friends crying.

Location: Coex Mall

Hæ guys, it's Emma.

Soo Jin is crying, because we just finished watching Sunny.

It was a good movie.

I cried too, but I was the first one to stop.

So i'm writing this.

Yeah.

The Coex Mall is pretty cool. It even has an aquarium.

Damn, this is one cool mall.

We should have one in Iceland.

So... I found out why I was bleeding...

...

I'm gonna read these reviews now...

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

Toni: *tearing up* R-Really? He said that about me?  
**London: Right...here it comes.**  
Toni: *sniffs* Ja...my brother is awesome. Thanks for telling me that.  
**London: Yep, brothers are pretty cool.**  
Toni: Mostly.  
**London: yup, you got that right.**  
Toni: Thank you...and you can come round anytime! *happy*

Hugs and tea,  
Toni Stark and Victoria Kirkland

* * *

W-what? What did Yong Soo say? Did he insult you?

**_(Viet: WHAT? What did that idiot do now?)_**

**(Phili: Did Yong Soo do something bad?)**

OHHHHH... He told you something nice.. That's a first...

My older brother isn't cool.

**Yeah, especially if it's Yong Soo.**

Oh, ok, we'll come visit you... Or Yong Soo will.

**(Phili: I'm starting to cry again!)**

**M-me too!**

* * *

**Greece's Kitty:**

Me:what does that even mean?

**2p greece:...shhh...do you hear that?**

Me: hear what?

**2p greece: the sound of...calmness...**

Me:THE APOCOLYPSE HAS BEGUN!*throws knives at random people*

*chaos starts*

**2p greece:*facepalm* im gonna call you chaotiki from now on...**

Me:HOW COULD YOU MR CHAIR!?*runs away crying*

**2p greece: what the...*calls 2p sweden*I BLAME YOU!*leaves to make pasta***

Me:*steals his phone and starts spamming 2p turkey*

CIAAAAAAAOOOOOO

* * *

Erm...

Soo Jin, what does... Ko-nyang-ee mean?

**Huh, *Sniff* do you mean Goyang-i? It means cat in Korean, why do you ask?**

Eh, no reason.

He called you cat anyways.

WHAT? The apocalypse has started? I thought I took away Finland's Lordi!

WHY ARE YOU THROWING KNIVES AT PEOPLE?!

_(Tai: WHO'S THROWING KNIVES AT PEOPLE?_

_(Lili: *Takes out gun* I have a gun, so don't worry!)_

WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN, LILI?

_(Lili: Big Bruder told me to take it with me.)_

(Chen: I brought my fireworks too.)

WHAT THE HELL, PUT THOSE AWAY! The mall cops are gonna come over here and kick us out!

**(Sakura: M-matte! I also have some Tekko-Kagi with me!)**

W-what? Those look like hand claws!

Wait, does everyone have a weapon except for me?

**Yeah, I have a Danwoldo.**

Where's Aloha, i'm sure she doesn't have a weapon!

(Chen: She saw some of her friends coming nearby, so she's hiding now.)

Why is she hiding?

(Chen: I dunno.)

Ok, so congratulations on starting the apocalypse. I don't know what else to add.

Chaotiki seems like a good name for you..

Mr. Chair?

Wait... So the apocalypse is 2p!Sweden's fault? I am getting confused now... WAIT. Why are you making pasta? You're not Italy.

YES, SPAM THE HELL OUT OF THAT BASTARD, PLEASE!

* * *

**Springirth Dale (Hong Kong):**

Oh..Iceland screaming...never mind.

Yes.  
Hahaha. I wonder what could be the problem. Pfft...brothers.  
Vietnam...What about Vietnam?  
Vietnam said she would hit me with a paddle. Can't you like, get hit instead instead of me?

It's your job.  
No idea.

Like, good bye.

P.S. I. Did. Not. Look. Like. A. Girl.  
You're probably jealous because I was cuter than you.

* * *

Oh hey there, Hong. Korea's not here, so-

**_I'm here, da ze!_**

How are you writing this?!

**_I'm using Aloha's IPad now!_**

She's gonna be pissed.

_**Yeah, I don't know why she's bleeding, da ze. She's weird.**_

HEY! PERIODS ARE NORMAL, IDIOT!

**Don't say that out loud!**

**_What are periods, da ze? Whatever, da ze._**

**_H-huh, da ze? You don't know about Vietnam and I, da ze? Well, that's good, da ze._**

Yong Soo has unrequited feelings for Vietnam.

**_(Viet: W-what? *Blushes*)_**

**_NOOOO! NOW SHE KNOWS!_**

You totally deserved that.

**_(Viet: Hong, don't try to run away from the paddle. The paddle knows where you are... ALWAYS.)_**

**(Phili: Yeah, that's true!)**

**_I don't think it's my job, da ze. I mean, she was the one who lost to me by betting on-_**

(Aloha: Oppa, shut up.)

_(Tai: Did you go home without us, Aloha?)_

(Aloha: Yeah.)

_(Tai: B-but why? We were gonna dress you up and stuff! Did someone tell you what we were gonna do to you.)_

(Aloha: No, because you guys always to that to me, so I lied to you guys and went home.)

**How the hell did you get home? I thought I took away your wallet!**

(Aloha: I used my T-Money.)

**Ok, i'll take that away next time.**

**_You did look like a girl, da ze, and I'd rather be manly than cute, da ze!_**

_(Tai: You did look like a girl, Hong.)_

(Chen: Yeah, didn't like, teacher mistake us sometimes?)

* * *

**Red-Tulips-are-Awesome:**

'Kay. Just checking on my twin sister. Since I do that. Yeah. It's not like I'm THAT worried over her.

...  
Norway is an ass.  
...Korea, that means your stupid as hell. Because Finland is the dumbest country in the whole entire WORLD.  
Damn it. He's so stupid.  
(Finland: ICELAND. GO TO YOUR ROOM.)  
...I'm in my room...*Facepalm.* Whatever.  
Yes, I know that HK made a blog. I'm going to hack his blog. Because he hacked mine. Estonia taught me some stuff, hoping that it'll make him part of the Nordics.  
...He'll never be part of the Nordics. *Rolls eyes.*  
Well, goodbye Korea.  
(Norway: Make sure that she's safe. Because I don't want her to get raped.)  
...

Well, bye.

* * *

ICE. STOP STALKING ME. I'm still mad at you for what you said at the world conference meeting.

_(Lili: *Blushes*)_

**(Phili: I think I missed that one.)**

**You are very lucky, Phili.**

(Aloha: YES, NORWAY IS AN ASS, I HOPE HIS BLOG GETS CANCELLED!)

I'm mad at Norway too, but not as I am at Ice.

_**(Viet: Don't worry, he's still a shota.)**_

(Chen: Ice, Finland like, got the highest score out of all of us when that test was conducted. You know, like when those people came earlier this year?)

Oh, yeah, the one where we were right behind Norway in reading and English, but above in Science.

**_(Sakura: Maybe Finland is just trying to be motherly to you?)_**

(Chen: Should I tell this to my brother?)

Yeah, Estonia's never gonna be with us. Seriously, the Nordic 6 sounds so retarded.

_**Bye, da ze!**_

**Annyeong, Icey.**

GO AWAY NORWAY. I HATE YOU.

_(Lili: I'll stay with her so she doesn't get raped.)_

Who would rape me? I look like a boy. (Iceland would more likely get raped than me.)

* * *

P.S: I would like to have Prussia as a classmate. He's my role model, after all.

...Oh yeah, and bye again,  
Iceland. (I forgot to sign my name earlier. Sorry.)

* * *

Yeah, Fem!Prussia is my role model too.

**(Phili: Oh, that's nice.)**

**_(Sakura: My role model would have to be Japan, since he's my nii chan.)_**

(Lili: Mine would also have to be big bruder.)

_(Tai: I'm my own role model.)_

(Chen: Hong is my role model... for pranking.)

**_(Viet: How about you, Soo Jin?)_**

**_It must be who she likes, da ze!_**

**No! It isn't!**

(Chen: Who do you like, Soo Jin?)

**No one!**

_(Tai: Come on~ Tell us, Soo Jin!)_**  
**

**NO!**

**_(Sakura: Please?)_**

**Ani!**

**(Phili: Pretty please?)**

**Not you too, Phili...**

* * *

**Illusion Island:**

Hello! Illusion here! Umm...hi! I am so proud of having Korean in my heritage! Um...and also Japanese and some Chinese, Thai...with...German...wait a sec...does that mean I am like the love child of this countries? XD i am joking.  
Lol. Soo Jin has name as my friend! By Ms. Hong Kong, I can call you Cherry?

* * *

(Aloha: YESS! Another Korean!)

**_Annyeong, da ze! You originated from me, da ze!_**

**Hmm, she seems like she would make a good maid.**

(Aloha: HEY! Don't even think about dragging her into the same mess i'm in!)

**... No Promises.**

_(Tai: Damn, teacher got around, didn't he? Hehe, just joking.)_

**You have a Chingoo with the same name as mine? Well, she has a good name then.**

(Chen: Cherry? I'd prefer you'd not... (Ok, just not in public, ok?))

Well, bye then, Illusion.

* * *

Well that's all of the reviews for now.

_**(Sakura: I'm hungry...)**_

_(Lili: Yes, me too.)_

**_(Viet: Let's eat some Pho.)_**

_(Tai: Eww, no. I want some Bubble Tea!)_

(Chen: What?! Are you on a diet? Let's eat some Char Siu Chicken.)

**Isn't that stuff like, pink? We should eat some fresh, and healthy Bibimbap!**

**_(Sakura: How about Salted Salmon Roe?)_**

_(Lili: Cheese fondue is good too!)_

Guys, I have some packaged Hakarl in my bag.

**KEEP CARL IN THE BAG.**

Ok then. I'll eat it later. Hey, what do you want to eat, Phili? You've been quiet all this time.

**(Phili: Let's eat some Lumpia!)**

**Well, I'm not sure what that is, but i'll eat it as long as it isn't Carl.**

**_(Sakura: Ok, that sounds good!)_**

Well, it's been decided then. We're eating Lumpia.

Bless, see you guys tomorrow.

**Annyeong.**

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Zàijiàn.**_

**Palaam~!**

_Lebewohl!_

* * *

Yong Soo, is the Kalbi done yet?

_**Almost, da ze!**_

* * *

**Question: What is your favorite food(s) that are part of your ethnicity? **

Of course, mine is Kalbi.

* * *

a/n: My school hasn't been cancelled yet, so I might still go to school. If my school turns out to be cancelled, i'll write another chapter in the morning... If my power doesn't go out.

The last part where everyone was saying "Bye" I used good ole' Google Translate for German, Fillipino, and Chinese.

I've eaten Lumpia at a farmers market in Hawaii, and it was DAMN GOOD. I've also tried Strawberry-flavored Bubble Tea, which is also good.

At my old Elementary school in Hawaii, they once served Char Siu Chicken, but it was pink, so I was like 0.0.

I haven't had Salted Salmon roe before, because I don't like seafood *Dodges fish* I also haven't tried bibimbap either... I do NOT want to try Hakarl.

I'm not saying that Icelandic food is bad or anything. I really like Skyr.


	9. Six in the Morning Haven't slept yet

Hello, visitor number: 467

Mood: Tired

Location: Soo Jin's house

Listening to: K Drama

* * *

_Hi, this is Taiwan. We are watching K Drama now... I'm really tired, and i'm not paying attention to it._

_It's about a housewife who was the prettiest girl at her High School, then her ugly classmate, is now beautiful, and she's stealing her husband._

_*Yawn*... I'm tired~..._

_..._

_..._

_**E-eh? Tai-chan went to sleep!**_

Sakura, shut up, we're watching my K Drama that originated from Korea, dammit.

_**Oh, ok... Well I guess I'll write for now!**_

(Chen: Like, can I comment too?)

_**H-hai!**_

(Lili: Can I too? I don't really understand this..)

_**Only if you wear the costume I bought you.**_

(Lili: A-ah? Okay?)

* * *

**Red-Tulips-are-Awesome:**

Hey, first review of me posting as myself.

Emma, we all know that Iceland doesn't stalk people. It's just Norway that stalks you.

SERIOUSLY. He's behind you...RIGHT NOW.

Pfft. Korea. It's forever unrequited. (Until Vietnam tells you to go google it. *Shot for Vocaloid reference.*)

...Nah, I'm sure that China isn't a manwhore. Seriously. If he was. I'd be pissed. That shames me. Since I'm Chinese, and all.

...

To answer your question...

...

Damn it.

I don't know. I enjoy a lot of stuff in my culture.

Bubble Tea is delicious. Seriously. I would drink it everyday.

Well, goodbye,

Red-Tulips.

* * *

_**Konnichiwa, Tulip-san.**_

(Chen: Hey, this one is like, for Emma... Hey, Emma!)

(Emma: SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHES ABOUT TO CHEAT ON HIM.)

(Chen: ... Ok, I don't think you'll get your answer.)

(Lili: Emma's so clueless. Norway's been sitting there next to her this whole time...)

(Chen: You shouldn't be shot for making awesome references to Vocaloid.)

_**H-hai, that is true.**_

(Chen: No, Teacher's not a manwhore... I'm sure we all know who the REAL manwhore is...)

(Chen: Bubble Tea is good. Like, really good.)

(Lili: I've yet to try it.)

(Chen: Like, seriously? I'm gonna buy you some.)

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

Me:*eating the pasta*

2p greece:thats why

Me:I SAID I AM NOT A KITTY!

2p greece:HOW DID YOU FINISH IT SO FAST!?

Me:i ate it.

2p greece: I know. how did you finish it so fast?

Me:*creepy smile* I like stabbing things

2p greece: *facepalm*i give up.

Me:...

2p turkey:HI PERICLES

Me:GET OUT

2p greece:WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?

2p turkey: cause you sent me like 5000000 messages.

Me:*jumps out window* YOU KNOW NOTHING!*runs*

2p greece:...i blame her.*carries 2p turkey up to the roof and throws him off*

Me:HOLY SHIT!ITS RAINING NATIONS!THE APOCOLYPSE HAS BEGUN

* * *

(Lili: C-can I have some pasta too? I'm kinda- oh... you ate it.)

_**I understand that you are not a Kitty, Neko-chan.**_

(Lili: I think they will keep calling you a kitty...)

(Chen: You like stabbing things? I like blowing up things.)

_**P-pericles? Do 2p!Nations have different names too?**_

(Lili: T-that's a lot of messages!)

_**P-Pericles-san! Please don't hurt people!**_

(Chen: Didn't you like, already start the Apocalypse?)

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

For chapter 8 my favorite food is...

Louloudia

Makaronia

Baklava

Mousaka

Tiropita

Spanakopita

And fried cheese

And steak occasionally

(greek food is awsome)

* * *

_**I've eaten Baklava before! Onii-chan brought me some when he visited Greece.**_

(Chen: Hey, Norway's, like, crying now.)

(Norway: Onii-chan, Ice, Onii-chan, Ice)

(Lili: H-he's started rocking back and forth!)

* * *

**Springirth Dale (Hong Kong):**

...South Korea...

Can you please NOT talk about "things" like that? It's sickly revolting.

Ahhh...I see, now things make more sense.

It's like the world simply wants me to remove my own boredom.

Fine, Vietnam.

Just hit me on the head with the paddle only once.

And then I'll blame it all on South Korea, and I won't give him any of my "weird-pictures-of-teacher-folder" for free. It costs $1000000 now, Yong Soo!

Commenting time.

You. Do. Not. Look. Manly. At. All.

Don't rub it in, Thailand.

You too, Chen.

* * *

(Chen: I know right? That guy can't read the air at all!)

_**Are you that bored, Hong Kong? Why don't you visit us?**_

(Lili: Eh? 1,000,000 dollars for a picture?)

(Chen: HEY YONG SOO, HONG SAYS PICTURES OF TEACHER ARE A MILLION NOW.)

(Yong Soo (In Background): ANDAE! WHY?!)

(Chen: BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GET HIT BY VIET'S PADDLE.)

(Yong Soo: OK, I'LL TAKE THE HIT, DA ZE!)

(Chen: HEY, YONG SOO, HONG SAYS YOU'RE NOT MANLY.)

(Yong Soo: TELL HIM I HAVE ABS, DA ZE!)

(Chen: Yong Soo says he's manly, because he has abs.)

_**T-that wasn't Thailand, that was Taiwan!**_

(Lili: I think she'll be angry if she finds out you said that.)

(Chen: I was merely retelling a memory, brother.)

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

Toni: Ah! no! Don't take that you to context! He told me some nice things my Nii-chan Tony Stark (you know, the famous one) said about me when we were...ahem...separated!

London: *whispers* They're pretty sensitive about that, so don't really ask questions.

Toni: That's one of the nicest things that's ever happened to me. Danke! Oh, and nii-chan says hi. I talked to him the other day and mentioned you guys and he said to say hi...SO HI FROM MY FAMOUS NII-CHAN GUYS!

London: He never shows up around here, does he?

Toni: Hey! My nii-chan is a busy guy, London!

London: Right, right...

Prussia: Toni! London! What are you doing!

Toni: MEIN LIEBE! *glomps*

Prussia: I'm going to leave now...

London: Probably a good idea.

Toni: Aw. He left.

London: You know he doesn't like that, Toni.

Toni: Whatever...

London: How did I end up here... *facepalms*

Toni: Na I noticed you guys were talking about 2P! I don't exactly have a 2P self, in case you were wondering...but I do have a mortal nemesis! (very long story.) Anyway, you guys should watch Avengers! My nii-chan's in it!

London: *headdesk* You have a one track mind.

Toni: See ya!

Logging off!

Toni Stark and Victoria Kirkland

* * *

_**Ok, we won't get mad at him... as long as he wears that costume.**_

(Lili: The maid costume?)

_**... Maybe...**_

_**K-konnichiwa, Tony-san! **_

(Lili: A-ah! Guten Morgen, Mr. Tony!)

(Chen: My actors are better than you, Tony.)

_**H-how rude!**_

(Lili: Prussia doesn't like being glomped? Denmark does that to him all the time, and he doesn't mind.)

_**Mortal Enemy? That's... A really bad enemy...**_

(Chen: Maybe when those four girls (and one boy) finish watching that K Drama, we'll watch the Avengers.)

(Lili: Don't headdesk too hard, Ms. London!)

* * *

**Wierdo0101:**

South Korea

* * *

_**You would want him as your classmate? But.. he might grope you.**_

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl: ** (Oh my Buddha, I'm so sorry, but I didn't realize I needed to approve your reviews! I'm so sorry it took so long!)

Hi Soo Jin, hey Yong Soo! Man, poor Emma! I feel so bad for her right now but I'm not surprised Nor didn't tell her about that. Anyway, someone I would like to have as a classmate would be either Emma, Ice, or HK, cause they're some of my favorite characters. I guess that's all, say hi to everyone for me and tell them I said good luck about the 'thing'. Annyeong!

* * *

(Chen: Yeah, poor Emma. Even though we gave her the talk, she doesn't believe it. She decided that learning about her... thing... was somewhat believable to her, though.)

(Norway: I chose not to tell her, because she's so innocent.)

(Aloha: More like you were too scared to tell her.)

_**Where are you going at this time? **_

(Aloha: I'm going to school now, it's 6:40 now.)

(Lili: Did we stay up that late?)

(Aloha: Yeah, and the Typhoon isn't hitting land until tomorrow night.)

(Chen: Ok, well have fun, man.)

(Aloha: Bye Chen, Lili, Sakura.)

(Norway: Bye Aloha.)

(Aloha: Go fuck yourself.)

(Chen: You would like Ice, Emma or my brother as a classmate? Seems reasonable.)

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

Hey Emma! What's up? I feel bad for you right now. It sucks. Wow, there sure a lot of you guys on here. Tell everyone I said hi! Well, my ethnicities (sp?) are German, Norwegian, Welsh and American but I haven't had any food from any of those countries that I know besides America. But I've had wurst, it was kinda gross. So, I'll have to go with any kind of fish, cause I'm pretty sure they eat a lot of fish in Norway, but I'm not positive. Wow, I talk waay too much! Bye guys!

* * *

(Chen: Yeah. It's a sleepover party.)

(Norway: MOVE. I need to talk with one of my own people.)

(Chen: Fine.)

(Norway: You haven't had Norwegian Food yet? You poor thing. I'll send you some.)

(Norway: Wurst is terribly disgusting, isn't it?)

(Lili: *Takes Gun out* What was that?)

(Norway: Don't make me summon my magical friends, Lili.)

(Norway: Hey, can you see magical creatures like me? You should if you're somewhat Norwegian.)

(Norway: Yeah, we eat a lot of fish in Norway. You don't talk that much. Not like a certain Dane...)

* * *

_**Well, that's all the reviews!**_

_***Yawn* I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now.**_

* * *

**Question: How do you get to school?**

* * *

_~At the Bus Stop~_

Moi Moi! Your bus pass please!

_Dammit, why are you two here?_

**G' h'm 't.**

* * *

a/n: I went to school today. The typhoon isn't expected to hit until tomorrow evening, so...

24 HOURS OF FANFICTION!


	10. Unexpected Visitor

Hello, visitor number: 502

Mood: Suspicious

Location: At the dining room, my house.

Looking at: A bowl of mini wheats...

* * *

Annyeong, da ze. It's Im Yong Soo, da ze!

America brought over some of his American cereal, and I'm trying them now, da ze!

...Well, I'm not sure if this is edible, da ze...

Mini wheats are gross, da ze.

Look, da ze! It's just mush!

It looks like something Yeong-Guk would make, da ze!

...You know, England, da ze!

Yeong-Guk is England, da ze!

Maybe if I put some makkoli in, it would taste better, da ze...

Everyone's gone, da ze. I'm all alone.

:'(

That's supposed to be me, da ze.

Soo Jin's with her friends, somewhere.

Aloha's with her friend at IPark.

I'M SO ALONE, DA ZE!

* * *

**Greeces kitty:**

me:I AM NOT A KITTY!

Mytilini: youre a kitty?

me:I SAID I AM NOT A KITTY!

mytilini: mou dinies ponokefalo...

me:THEN TAKE AN ASPRIN!

mytilini:...

2p greece:yes. japan's 2p is named kuro(i think thats how you spell it))

sparta: whats up with kitty?

me:IM NOT A KITTY!FUCK YOU ALL!

sparta: geez, you have more rage than i do...kitty

me:grrrrrr*eye twitch*...I AM NOT A KITTY!

*all glass objects explode*

2p greece: i just got new glasses...

me:*calms down* good for you.

sparta: geez, k-mph

mytilini: shut it...

* * *

Hey there, kitty girl, da ze...

Do aspirins cure loneliness, da ze?

What's my 2p character, da ze? Maybe I'll visit him, da ze.

SPARTTAAAAAAA, da ze!

... I'm still lonely, da ze...

Yelling doesn't even work...

AIGOO, YOU BROKE MY COMPUTER, DA ZE!

Now I'm really lonely... Da ze...

* * *

**Springirth Dale (Hong Kong):**

Yeah, he got it from America.

...good idea.

That's good, Yong Soo! Thanks!

Fine then, one picture costs 0.000 dollars now! You can get it for free!

...Do you even have abs...

Oh sorry.

Ahem...Don't rub it in, Taiwan, or else I'll tell everyone else that you're in a crack pairing-!

Memory or not, I like, don't wanna hear it.

good thing you escaped from the eyebrows androids.

and also, the...I mean, England...commented on my blog.

...isn't that, like weird?

anyway, zaijian.

* * *

Annyeong, Hong!

Yeah, da ze, since you came over to cheer me up, da ze, I'll take the hit!

Wait, da ze... Is 0.000 dollars equal to 0,000 won, da ze?

OHHHHHHHH, da ze, it's free!

Gamsahamidae, Hong!

NAI, I have abs, da ze! Jinjae!

...Writing romanization is really hard, da ze...

Taiwan's in a crack pairing, da ze?! Tell me, Hong! Tell me, da ze!

Eyebrow androids, da ze? Does it sing, like Japan's?

Why would it be weird, da ze? He is your abuji! Right?

NO HONG, DON'T LEAVE ME, DA ZE! SADANGHAEYO, HONG!

* * *

**The-goddamn-iron-girl:**

**Toni: Heh, he only doesn't like it when I do it. Since I'm his number one fangirl and ex-stalker I do it A LOT. (and they thought that was part of my cover! hah, no, it's true.) **

London: Thanks for the concern, Lili. It's all I can do to keep my sanity around here, since she's friends with Prussia and naturally whatever follows him comes here.

**Toni: I like it! He has fun friends!**

London: You're so weird.

**Toni: Yeah, you should! It's my favorite movie of all time, and my onii-chan loves it! It pulled it off very well! **

London: I don't normally say this, but...she's actually right about something.

**Toni: YOU WILL NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN, LONDON. I'm always right! Almost all the time! **

London: Right, right, I forgot, you're the world's *other* child prodigy.

**Toni: F*ck yeah I am! Good luck with the typhoon, too, guys. Better than getting hit by shrapnel, I can say. **

London: Yes, she's right...again.

Logging off,

Toni Stark and Victoria Kirkland

* * *

Annyeong, Tony's dongsaeng!

Ex-stalker, da ze? If I pay you, then would you stalk someone for me, da ze? Belarus is too scary to ask, da ze.

Prussia has friends, da ze? I thought he only had Gilbird with him!

Ehehehe, da ze! I was joking! I know he has many friends, da ze!

Do you like Iron Man 1 or 2 better, da ze? I heard that they're filming Iron Man 3 in Wilmington, North Carolina, da ze.

Everyone says that I'm not always right, too, da ze! I know I'm always right, da ze!

The typhoon wasn't that bad up in Seoul, but down south was hit pretty bad, da ze!

**BABO! North Korea was affected too, MOONGCHONNI!**

AIGOO! NORTH! GO AWAY, DA ZE!

**Be quiet South, you said you were lonely, so I came here!**

How, da ze?! How did you get here, da ze?!

**Where's the kimchi? I'm starving!**

IT'S MINE, DA ZE!

* * *

**Wierdo0101:**

walk or car and if he tries ill stab him wit a pen ive done it b4

* * *

**Ahtatatata~ I like you already, girlie!**

Your laugh is scary, da ze...

**Shut it!**

* * *

**Red-tulips-are-awesome:**

(Finland: Moi Moi Moi! Emma. Are you doing okay? Did you take a show-)

FINLAND. Shut up. And...Norway...when the hell did you get there? Fucking damn professional stalker...

Seriously...is Vietnam leaning on Korea's shoulder, watching the K-Drama with him, tearing up? If so...I win the bet, Norway.

Pay up, damn it.

...And I guess that Emma got addicted to them. *Sigh.* Whatever, I don't mind.

Eh...heh...Norway, Emma DOES call you Onii-chan. She doesn't give a shit about it. I DO, THOUGH. I will never call you it. Seriously.

...Wait, don't you have your own blog? Whatever. I think that you canceled it. *Shrugs.*

...Oh, and how I go to school?

Easy. I don't go to school.

-Iceland

((Authoress: Oh, did you know if you turn off "moderate Anonymous reviews" you would automatically get them. That's what I did! :D))

* * *

**Who is this little blonde girl that is bouncing?**

That's Finland, da ze...

**What is a Finland?**

A country, da ze...

**Aigoo, this Miguk is rude!**

He's not American, da ze! He's Iceland!

**What's an Iceland?**

IT'S A COUNTRY, DA ZE!

**CALM DOWN, AND RESPECT YOUR NOONA.**

AIGOO!

**What's a Nor-**

Country, da ze.

**DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME, MISTER.**

Nai, _maemae._

Should I ask Norway to stalk someone for me, da ze?

**There someone you like?**

N-no, da ze! It's Soo Jin!

**... You want to stalk your own sister?**

NO, da ze, I want to stalk someone else that she may, or may not like!

**I think the proper term for that is "Investigating," not "stalking"**

W-was Noona leaning on me, da ze? S-seriously, da ze? I didn't notice!

**Oh, I know who Vietnam is.**

**Anyone who watches those K Dramas are addicted to them.**

It's true, da ze. There's plot twist after plot twist!

Iceland, have you ever went to school, just for fun, da ze? I have, and it's really fun!

((OHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OK. I SEE WHAT I DID THERE. THX, MAN.))

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

((IDK what you mean by 'approve' my comments, sorry, can you please explain?))

Hey guys! Yeah, sleepovers are really fun, but I can't be around too many people, so I usually don't go to many. When I get older, I really want to go to Norway, especially the Fjords. I've seen pictures and it looks so pretty! Sorry Lili, but I personally don't like wurst but I'm very picky when it comes to food. Yes, I can see magical creatures, they're really nice! I take it that it was a compliment I don't talk much? I get to school by bus, but I don't start school till next week. I guess that's all, bye guys!

* * *

((Don't worry about it man, I figured it out now!))

Oh, are you like, peoplephobic, or something, da ze?

**What are sleepovers?**

USE YOUR CONTEXT CLUES, DA ZE!

**What are context clues?**

AIGOO, I'll give you list of stuff later, da ze!

Yeah, Norway seems like a cool place to go, da ze!

**What are Fjo-**

I'll tell you later, da ze, so don't start any sentences with "What are," ok, da ze?

**Yeah, ok.**

Wurst, da ze? Well... It's okay, if it's kimchi flavored.

You can see magical creatures, da ze? When I was younger, I could see them, but I don't believe in them anymore, da ze!

**I guess it is a compliment if you don't talk too much.**

Bus, da ze? Does it take you long to ride?

Well, Annyeong, da ze!

**Annyeong.**

* * *

**So, what are we gonna do, Yong Soo?**

What?! What do you want to do, da ze?

**I do not know, what's fun to do here?**

Karaoke, da ze!

**K-karaoke?**

Yeah! Let's go there, da ze!

**O-ok, let's go to this "karaoke" thing then.**

MANSAE! Let's go, Noona!

* * *

**Question: You guys know that North Korea is a girl, da ze?**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being late, da- I mean, guys! I started school, and the AC made me sick.

I decided to put in North Korea... I don't have a name for her yet, but Yong mi sounds good...

* * *

Yeong Guk - England

Gamsahamidae - Thank You

SADANGHAEYO - I love you

BABO - Stupid

MOONGCHONNI - I think this means moron.

Jinjae - Seriously, I am serious, it is true. It is something along those lines.

Nai, Maemae - Yes, your highness (Queen). I use this when my mother demands me to do something.

* * *

My brother is smearing lip balm everywhere on my face... Everywhere but my lips...

Anyway, I need to stop being such a lazy girl-boy, and comment to the blogs now.


	11. In a KIA, goin to Viet's

Hello, Visitor Number: 668

Mood: Excited

Location: In Soo Jin's Kia Soul.

* * *

Annyeong, guys! It's Yong Soo!

Guess where we're going, da ze!

...

VIET'S HOUSE, DA ZE!

It's her birthday, da ze!

I'm driving now, while texting this, da ze!

_GIVE ME THE PHONE, YONG SOO._

Ok, da ze!

_I swear, that boy is gonna kill us all someday._

_We're in the Kia now, and it took Yong Soo a Helluva time to convince him to drive it._

_He wanted to drive his Hyundai._

_It was too big though..._

_We would have been at Viet's house now, if he didn't argue with us._

_...You know, Viet is really secretive of her birthday. I'm not sure why, though..._

Is it because I poured Kimchi sauce in her birthday cake, da ze?

_I think that was Taiwan's cake._

_So, we are gonna make her a surprise party._

_We invited a lot of people._

_Like, a lot._

_..._

_Yong Soo.._

Yeah, da ze?

_I took this quiz, and I got moe._

Moe? So are you an old man?

_W-what? Do I look like one to you? No, it means i'm adorable!_

Oh, da ze... That quiz is probably wrong, then, da ze.

**I don't think so, Yong Soo.**

_KYAAA! Who's this Douche?_

**I'm South Vietnam, or Nam, as I like to be called.**

_**I'm here too.**_

_NORTH?!_

_**The one and only.**_

_What are you guys doing here?!_

I invited them da ze!

_O-ok... When did you guys get in the car?_

**_Soo Jin, why are you so oblivious? We were in here before you got in!_**

_... What?_

**Hey, I have a CD from America's house, wanna hear it?**

Yeah, da ze!

...

Woah, what's this?

**Starships, by Nicki Manaj.**

**_... It's hurting my ears..._**

_Mine too..._

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

Toni: Sorry, nope. Only Prussia's ex-stalker. The EX part is obvious, right?

London: It was getting kind of creepy...

Toni: Wha? No. Prussia is friends with Denmark and tons of other people because he's mein awesome liebe

London: And...this is why she was his stalker.

Toni: I STOPPED AND HE DOESN'T CARE. I actually kind of like 2 better...my onii-chan's not as much of a jerk in that one, heh heh...

London: I hope you recover quickly.

Toni: Woah...was that...LONDON BEING HAPPY?!

London: Oh, shut it. Doctor Who premiered today.

Toni: Oh, I see. It all makes sense now.

London: They practically killed off ever using the Daleks ever again!

Toni: No, they didn't. The only way to do that is to kill the Daleks. Now quiet, London.

London: ...hmph.

Toni: Ugh, it's chaos around here. The fam is visiting...

([In background] "What is this video, Toni? 'Two Girls, One-")

Toni: *now very pale* Aw, fuck...CAP WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?

("There's a link to it on this memebase website...")

Toni: FUCK! NO! DON'T CLICK IT! UGH! Gotta run!

London: *Also very pale* He's going to have a seizure...

Toni: Ja, he is. Sign off for me, London! *runs out* CAP WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT CLICK THAT LINK!

London: All right...a lot of things about her kind of make sense now. Bye!

Logging off,

Terrified!Toni Stark and Victoria Kirkland (Iron Girl and London)

* * *

_Ex.. Stalker?_

_Yong Soo, are you trying to stalk someone?_

N-no one, da ze! Don't worry, da ze!

**_Ahtatatata~ if only you knew, Soo jin._**

**Your laugh is creepy...**

._.. It is..._

_Mien awesome Liebe? What does that mean?_

**Use Google Translate.**

_... There's no Prussian Language.._

_**I think it means "My Awesome Love."**_

How do you know that. da ze?!

_**I used the German translator.**_

_...I suddenly feel stupid._

Oh, Gamsahamnidae (Thank you), London, da ze! I think i'll feel better after I propose to Vietnam!

***Insert sounds of Shockedness here***

**W-WHAT THE HEO? PROPOSE?**

_Wai(Why?), Oppa, Wai?_

_***Tears up* Yong Soo, I am so proud of you.**_

Yeah! I wanna have three children, and live in the forest, da ze!

_CH-CHILDREN, DA ZE?_

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.**

_**AIGOO, my Yong Soo, so grown up now!**_

That would be cool, da ze, right? I heard that in a song, da ze!

_S-so, you're just joking, right?_

Yeah, da ze, We're too young to get married, da ze!

**THANK THE GODS.**

**_W-what? You've changed your mind? ...I was gonna be bridesmaid.._**

_HEY, if they were gonna get married, then I would totally be bridesmaid._

***Takes Soo Jin's hand* All this talk of marriage has made me realise how much I-**

_Chulgosoo? (Do you want to die?)_

***Backs off* Ok then, maybe later.**

Doctor Who, da ze? I really want to watch that, da ze, but I don't know where to start, da ze!

**_What's a Dalek?_**

... I don't think I can answer that one, da ze.

**_Yeah, family can be very chaotic._**

**Is that what I think it is, Missy? You need to hide that away safely.**

Well, Annyeong, da ze!

* * *

**Springirth Dale:**

Do not compare mini wheats to England's cooking.

...You're lonely? I have an easy solution, call Vietnam.

Yeah, the pictures are free. I sent you a package.

You're welcome, Yong Soo.

Okay, if you say so.

Sure, Taiwan is in like, a crack pairing.

Guess. She and another Nordic who LOVES beer.

Hm...I don't know. Chen was the one who was kidnapped by them...

(Abuji?) It's...just weird.

If someone who you haven't spoken to for years just suddenly appears and asks you about his stolen tea...Wouldn't you fine it weird?

Looks like North appeared...

...Why did you just suddenly say "sadanghaeyo"?

...Bye.

* * *

_Ew... Mini Wheats are gross..._

**Dude, if you leave it on the counter over night, it turns into a monster and flies away...**

_...What?_

**I'm serious, man!**

_**What's a Mini-**_

NOTHING, DA ZE!

We're going over to Viet's now, da ze! You are coming, right?

_He brought the Vodka again.._

You sent me a package, da ze? But I'm far away now, da ze.

_OHHHH YEAHHH! I read a fanfic about those two! *Giggles*_

_Japan needs to really work on his androids, doesn't he?_

_Abuji?_

_**That means father in Korean.**_

You finally know something, da ze!

_**Shut it.**_

Whats up with England and people stealing his tea, da ze?

**America threw his tea away, not steal it.**

Oh, ok, da ze.

_**Yes! The one and only North Korea is here!**_

_So.. will this mean this blog will have three Koreas, then?_

_**Yeah! It can be like the three Kingdoms!**_

I miss them, da ze...

_OK, GOODBYE, HONG._

_**Saranghayeo means "I Love You."**_

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

Mytilini: cure ponokefalos...

Me:I AM NOT A KITTY!

Sparta:is that a refrence to a movie where the man says this...is...SPAAARRRTTTTAAAAAAAA?

* * *

Annyeong, Kit-

**I think you need to chill, dude.**

_I think it was... Is it offensive to you?_

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

Hey Yong Soo! No, I just get overwhelmed when I'm with too many people. The bus doesn't take to long cause it's a school bus and I don't live that far away from my school. Wow! I actually didn't know North was a girl. By the way, it's nice to meet you! I guess that's all, bye!

* * *

Annyeong, there!

Oh ok, da ze. I see.

Oh ok, da ze, It takes Aloha, like thirty minutes to get to school using the bus, da ze.

_Where is Aloha?_

... I think we left her, da ze...

...

_...She's gonna be pissed._

_**Yes, I am a girl, everyone. *Points to pigtail* Just because I resemble China, doesn't mean that I am a boy, everyone. I do have a Nyotalia version as well, but I don't like him.**_

Well, annyeong, then.

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

...E-Eh? Oh..North Korea is there.

AWESOME. North Korea is my best friend! :D

What? Yong Soo, stop staring at me like that. I know you are jealous.

Because I totally have other people to hang out with! YESSSSS.

...Wait...she might be gone by then. Nevermind. *Sigh.*

Yeah, I'll tell Norway to stalk Soo Jin for you, but...

Er...why do you want to stalk her, exactly?

Well anyways...yes, I was forced to start reading your blog for real. It's...interesting.

Well, bye.

-Vietnam.

* * *

**_YES! Viet! You are my best friend, gurl!_**

...Aigoo...

_**We're coming to vis-**_

**Dude, calm down man (Don't spoil it!)**

**Hey there, Sis.**

**We're in this car, because.. well... um...**

**...Road Trip?**

I-i'm looking at you because i'm jealous, da ze! It's because you're so beautiful, da ze!

_My K-Drama senses are tingling..._

_**I'm here, guys. I EXIST.**_

**I also EXIST.**

***High fives***

_**We should make an "I EXIST" club.**_

***Nods Head* Totally.**

_WHAT?! STALK ME?!_

I-it's not what you think, da ze!

_WHAT?! HOW?! YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO EXPLAIN!_

I-I-I-I..

_TIME'S UP, SUCKER!_

AIGOO!

**Woah, calm down you two!**

_**Nah, don't stop them. They need to let it all out.**_

**Yeah, why does he want to stalk her anyway?**

_**He wants to find out who she likes.**_

**Why doesn't he just ask?**

_**... I don't know...**_

* * *

**British West Florida-IggyXUS:**

Dear Mr. South Korea,

Hello, This is West Florida, The younger brother of Florida and elder brother of British West Florida. My micro-nation is dissolved but, I'm still here. Anyway, I don't really get out of my basement much. Usually when I do to go shopping Louisiana and Florida stalk me. So, Who are all of your siblings? I would look them up, but my internet connection comes and goes.,

Micheal Jones

West Florida

* * *

**Wow, that's a lot of Floridas...**

_**Does that mean that you're like, pale then?**_

**Well, we have a lot of siblings. It's like, the whole Asian continent... mostly.**

_**MOSTLY... Russia isn't one of us.**_

**Yeah...**

* * *

**Wierdo0101:**

No and did u call me a girl?

_**Eh... Um.. **_

_**You're a... Boy?**_

_**Um, yeah... This is very awkward...**_

* * *

**Well, we're at Viet's house now.. Everyone got their presents?**

_**Yeah, I got her a Korean Drama.**_

We got her a SeeU figurine, da ze!

_What did you get her, Nam?_

**Nothing, I didn't have to.**

...

_You're a horrible brother, Nam._

* * *

**Question: What do you think Yong Soo will do with that vodka? **

Seriously, I don't know!


	12. At Viet's party

Well, we are at Viet's party now, da ze.

She finally let me update my blog, da ze.

Oh, and Japan got drunk again, da ze!

He's singing the Spice parody, da ze!

I don't think I'll call him a shota, though, da ze.

Shotas aren't old men, da ze!

So let's see...

I heard that China made a blog, cause he wants to be all "Hip and Cool, aru."

Maybe I'll hack on it.

The password is pretty simple, da ze.

It's "shinattychankawaiidesuyo"

Oops, da ze, did I say that out loud?

Well, if you do decide to hack on it, don't say it was from me, da ze!

Well, I spiked all the drinks, da ze!

**Yong Soo!**

Oh, here comes Soo Jin, da ze.

**Hey! Why do you always spike the drinks with vodka?**

Why not, da ze? It's better if everyone drinks!

**Why don't you use Soju?**

...Why haven't I thought of that, da ze?

**Are you serious?**

Imma gonna do that right now!

**Ok then...**

**Well, I kinda feel bad for giving him that idea, but whatever.**

**Maybe Viet will get drunk and finally confess to my brother.**

**...**

**Actually, that would make a crappy drama.**

**Oh, I didn't tell you guys, but Chen, Sakura, Emma and I are making a real-life drama of Yong Soo and Viet.**

**Yeah, and Viet's name is Violet, in the drama.**

**So Chen's the set designer, and explosives manager.**

**Sakura's the director, and animation person.**

**Emma's the costume lady.**

**I'm the writer, and I think of situations that would happen to them.**

**...**

**Actually, I forgot to add that Taiwan is the camera woman.**

**We're doing this without Viet knowing, of course.**

**I think Yong Soo knows, but he's so oblivious to it.**

**So, would anyone want a copy of it?**

**Or at least a poster? **

**Well, we don't have those yet, but we'll get those soon.**

**Here's the summary;**

21 year old Im Yong Soo thinks life is just a pointless game where no one wins. 22 year old Violet Nguyen comes from Vietnam, looking for a new life in Korea. They cross paths, and Yong Soo's faith is restored. He tries to convince Violet to date him, but she is a tsundere, and refuses.

Yong Soo then saves Violet's life, by pushing her out of the way of a drunk driver. It is in the hospital where Violet finally confesses to Yong Soo, giving him the strength to recover.

They get married two years later, and Violet's ex-boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, comes over to try to marry Violet. When he sees that she is married to Yong Soo, his best friend, he starts raging all over the place, and tries to kill Yong Soo.

Violet sacrifices herself to save Yong Soo, and she is taken to the hospital, in unstable condition...

**That's what I have so far, but some parts might change.**

**What do you guys think of it?**

**I want some input, NAOW.**


	13. Hong is about to Blow up my House

Yeah, I don't own Hetalia, T-Money, Iljimae, or Hello Kitty, guys.

* * *

Hello, visitor number: 788

Listening to: Iljimae ost

Who's writing this: Soo Jin

Location: My house

* * *

*Sniff* Iljimae...

Why did it have to end so sad?

*Cries* Iljimae!

...

*Sniff* sorry about that, guys. Iljimae is just... SO GOOD.

Except for the ending, though.

I mean, seriously! (Spoilers Below)

He could have totally defended himself from that old man!

He didn't have to die!

...

Well, he didn't really die, but...

He never got to see his one true love again, though...

...

(End Spoilers)

I really hate endings like that.

I can't promise that i'll do the same for the drama that i'm making now.

Seriously. I like deciving people.

Ok, so after the party, we drove back home, in my AWESOME KIA, and when we got home, Aloha was seriously pissed at us.

She was like; "What the hell, you guys just left me here!"

And Yong Soo was like; "There wasn't enough room for you, da ze!"

Then I was like; "Why didn't you use your T-Money to come over to Viets?"

And she was like; "Someone STOLE my T-Money, and I LIKED THAT ONE TOO!"

So then she was all like, "Screw you!" and ran outside. She hasn't returned yet.

I think Yan might have took it, cause her T-Money was a Hello Kitty keychain.

...

Oh, and you know, Taiwan?

Of course you guys do.

So she visited, and I took her to a Convience Store, and bought her something.

Guess what it was.

GUESS.

It was Denmark Milk.

Milk. From. Denmark.

Yeah, I'm serious, we have milk from Denmark.

Wether it is Danish-style, or actually milk from Denmark, I don't know.

It's really popular here in Korea.

...Or it was, until Denmark beat us in Badmintion during the Olympics.

...

*Cough* yeah, anyway, I gave her the milk, and she got pissed at me, while I tried my best to fein innocence.

Well, I failed misrably.

I seriously need to take Trolling lessons from Hong, or Chen.

SERIOUSLY.

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

it sound fricken awsome

mytilini:SPIKE THEM WITH OUZO!

sparta: I DONT FIND IT OFFENSIVE!I THINK ITS AWSOME!

me:you better not call me kitty

* * *

OH GOD NOT THE OUZO.

Oh, ok, that's good. I didn't want my brother to be racist.

...γατούλα...

Did I say it right?

* * *

**The Hero yo:**

Why the hell did I not comment? I dunno! But I shall say just ONE. LITTLE. THING:

I'M THE HERO! HAHA!

* * *

Oh, hello there, America. Let me switch to "Urban Slang."

Yo dawg, why didn't you comment, man? The hell's wrong with you?

You the hero, man? Better run, or North's gonna sic her "Taekwondo" or you, dawg.

*Cough* Did I do ok, America?

Oh, and, would you like to star in my new drama?

There is a (VERYSUPERSMALL) chance you could be the hero.

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

WAIT WHAT.

NOWIKNOW. IFUCKINGKNOW.

Wait...K-DRAMA?

OOHHH. THIS IS GONNNA BE FUN. So much fun.

YES. I love K-Dramas! And I think it would be so much fun when we make it! Hehehehehe!

Okay...I'll just shut up now...

I'm going to stop fangirling.

...

Can I have a copy?

-Vietnam.

* * *

OH SHIT. YOU KNOW.

YOU FUCKING KNOW.

YES. K-DRAMA.

DON'T HIT M- Wait, what? WHAT?

Are you serious, man?

Fun? Are you willing to help us?

...

Even though you will be married to Yong Soo in the K-Drama?

And America's your ex?

...

Are you confessing your feelings for him, by doing this?

Well, you finally got out of your Tsundere phase.

YEAH! Of course you can have a copy, you ARE the main character in it.

Ok, so i'll send you the script to your email.

* * *

**Springirth Dale:**

Mini wheats ARE revolting. And scones still suck. (*cough*theydontsuck*cough*)...

Yeah, I'm comin' aaannd... I hear ya.

Wait...Iceland's comin' too, right?

Vodka, huh?

PERFECT.

Japan's "spice"...That was weird.

And so...blackmail-worthy.

The package's in your room.

Why do they even pair Tai and...thatt stupid alcoholic? I don't see their..."connection".

Yeah.

...Ohmygod. Korea...Are you...not straight?

...Nice plot, Soo Jin.

What if Jones and Yong Soo fight again then...BAM-!

It turns into an action film-!

Karate, taekwondo, and all that!

Then whoever wins gets the girl!

...I hope that helped. Or I have another idea if you want.

-Hong Kong

P.S. That building will probably explode in 34 minutes so make sure to think upp of an action scene involving an explosion or it won't look cool at all.

* * *

YEAH. They do suck. *CoughWTFHONGCough*

This came very late... Maybe we should change Email accounts.

Yes, VODKA. I don't know why he chooses that alcohol instead of Soju. At least Soju originated from Korea.

*Cough* Yeah, i'm trying to forget that...

AW MAN, I should have video taped it! What was I thinking? *Headdesks*

..What package? *Turns around*

HOLY SHIT, THAT WASN'T THERE WHEN I CAME IN.

HONG WHEN DID YOU COME IN, YOU FREAKING NINJA?

I need to learn from you, Hong. I want to stalk Korea now, because he tried to get people to stalk me. :( I want revenge.

WELL, since there is the Asia 5, and the Nordic 5, they decided to pair us together, I am guessing. You know, like,

You and Iceland.

Tai and Beer.

Japan and Norge.

China and Finland?

Korea and Sweden?

... These pairings don't make any sense...

EXCEPT FOR HONGICE.

Hahahahaha~! I wish I could see your face now, Hong.

I'm just kidding.

...

No seriously, I am.

I better not wake up to fireworks going off in my room tomorrow.

No, he's straight... It's just he shows more "affection" than most guys do.

...

Yeah, I know right? It's pretty cool.

Speaking of cool, I heard that you were having a cool contest with China, right?

I'm sure we all know who the winner is.

You should make him do something embarassing when you win.

Like REALLY embarassing.

...

Yeah, i'll include some fight scenes. BUT THERE WILL STILL BE LOVE.

Well, if they all fight, I think Vietnam would win...

Somehow, we need to distract Vietnam, so she doesn't get involved with the fight, and screw things up.

Oh, that was a great idea, Hong. What's the other one?

...

HONG. ARE YOU SERIOUS?

YOU ARE SERIOUS, RIGHT?

OH GOD.

HONG.

THIS IS MY HOUSE.

OH GOD.

I'M LEAVING NOW.

* * *

**crumbthief:**

...Did I really start spouting stuff about marriage to Soo Jin?

...Must've been too much sugar in my coffee...

Hold on a sec.

Dude, I got a super late present for my sis, mind giving it to her later? (it's a boxer puppy)

Can't give it to her myself 'cuz I'm packing for Vegas right now-OW!

Crazy flufferbucket, chewing on my fingers all day...at least he's a cute dog...

As for the K-drama, I DEMAND ACTION SCENES!

Other than that, I think its cool

-Nam

* * *

Hi there, Nam, i'm currently trying to multitask here.

Hong is about to blow out my house.

I'm trying to pack stuff up.

And type this at the same time.

... I don't think you even need Coffee, Nam. You're young enough.

Nam, are you even listening to me? I am currently trying to escape my house that is about to explode.

...OK FINE, i'll take it, but if it gets blown up, i'm not buying you another one.

... Is flufferbucket it's name, Nam? That's... interesting...

OHH, you'll get your action scenes, alright. I might ask Hong if he can help me some more, if I survive this.

O-oh, thanks... I guess... H-have fun at Vegas, Nam.

* * *

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl:**

London: We're always taking new people in the Doctor Who Fandom! Season nine is the best place to start if you don't want to go through all the old ones. They completely rebooted the show for season nine.

Toni: That's where I started watching. And a Dalek is one of the oldest and most dangerous aliens from Doctor Who! They're these robod thingies whose only goal is to kill all other species! Scary, right?

London: Her brother and them are around here, that was what was in the las message.

Toni: Ja, that is what it means. *fangirls over Prussia*

London: Actually, I'm curious...did he click the link?

Toni: No, I got there in time because I'm awesome.

London: Well, that's good.

Toni: *chuckles* Whatever family there is, I can assure you that the Avengers family is ten times more chaotic. For a lot of different reasons.

London: As in, they're actually physically dangerous to property.

Toni: Exactly. All right, bye!

Logging off for now,

Antonia Stark and Victoria Kirkland!

* * *

This seems very interesting... I'd like to start watching some westener dramas.

Season nine, then? I'll watch it as soon as I get on the Subway.

*Shudders* That sounds scary... Is Doctor Who a violent show?

OHHH... I see now.

Yeah, did he? ...Besides, what was that "link" anyway?

You really, REALLY sound like Prussia. I'm sure if you cosplayed as Fem!Prussia, people would actually think you were her.

Avengers? Oh, yes, I saw that movie. It was pretty good, I guess. I went with a whole group of people, including America, and he wouldn't stop fanboying over Captoin America.

Physically dangerous to property? ...Like Hong Kong, maybe?

He is about to blow up my house, so...

Would that count?

Annyeong, Soo Jin.

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

Hey Yong Soo! I bet Japan would be a hilarious drunk! But I think you will lose people's trust if you keep spiking the drinks. Hi Soo Jin! I would love to see that drama! I don't actually ship any of those but I would totally read that! It sounds great! I guess that's all, bye!

* * *

Hehe, you have NO idea.

You should ask Hong to give you the recording he took, he might give you a discount.

Yeah, I'm surprised that Japan still fell for it, but he's just trying to be polite...

However, some people never change...

Oh ok, I'll send you the script, once i've translated it from Korea, then, ok? I don't mind if you don't ship any of them, as long as you enjoy the drama~!

Annyeong, Soo Jin.

* * *

**British West Florida-IggyXUS:**

Dear Mr. and Miss',

W-well, I don't consider myself pale, I'm just not.. Tan.. Yeah, I'm just not tan. Anyway, Yes, and their both stalkers considering the ghetto's they have. Wow, the whole asian continent except for Russia? That's a lot of siblings. O-oh dear, I just knocked a lamp over and I hope nobody hears me! They all hate me except for L and F! If they heard me, they'd give my place to America!I DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR REAL! O-oh, no! I think Georgia, Missisipi, and more are coming down! I've got to hide!

Goodbye!,

West Florida!

* * *

Oh, ok... You know, people call us Asian's yellow, but I don't know why.

We're all pale! Pale as anything that can be compared to pale!

O_o Stalkers? I feel bad for you, man.

Well, Not including the middle east either...

Oh, be careful there, West Florida...

L... and F?

I'm assuming F is Florida, but who is L? Wait, Florida hates you?!

D-don't die! I still wanna talk to you!

W-wait, do Georgia and Mississippi hate you too?

A-are you ok, man?

Y-yes! Go hide! Hide and save yourself!

Well, that's all of it for now... Poor West Florida...

* * *

I'm going to the subway now. I think i'll go to Ujijeongbu. It's a city up north of Seoul.

Yeah, it's time to get some fresh air.

* * *

a/n: I am tired. Sorry if anything is off, or somehow offensive in any way.


	14. On the Subway, da ze!

Annyeong Everyone, this is the Authoress speaking now.

From now on, **EVERYONE MUST SEND QUESTIONS THROUGH PM ONLY.**

I'm sure you all heard what happened, but if you didn't, you should go to Red-Tulips-are-Awesome's page.

It sucks, am I right?

Well, Korea can't respond to your reviews, which is a shame, because, SERIOUSLY, I know a lot of you took the time to write some of those, and now it's all wasted :(

미안 해요, (I'm Sorry)

* * *

Annyeong, visitor number: 879

Location: Seoul Metro line, da ze!

Who's writting this: Yong Soo, da ze!

* * *

Annyeong everyone, we're on the Subway now, da ze!

By "We" I mean North, Aloha, and me, da ze!

We don't know where Soo Jin went, da ze!

And our house blew up, da ze, so we don't have any where to go...

So we're just going to the end of the line, da ze!

...

I don't know how our house blew up, da ze. It's a mystery to me, da ze!

**I bet it was that Asian kid with the thick eyebrows.**

H-Hong, da ze?! I don't think he would do something as bad as that, da ze!

**He's the one with the pyrotechnics. **

So, da ze? That doesn't mean that he could have done it, da ze!

_The next stop is Euijeongbu, Euijeongbu. The doors are on your right._

__E-Euijeongbu, da ze? Are we that far already, da ze?

**Wow, we really are far up north.**

H-hey, Aloha, where are you going?

...

Aloha?

...

...

**Well, she left us. What are we gonna do next?**

****...

Let's go to GANGNAM, DA ZE!

**The hell? It's so far away now!**

****OH-OH-OH-OH-

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

**W-what? What are you singing?**

****Eh~ Sexy Lady~!

**H-hey! Stop it! People are staring at us!**

****OH-OH-OH-OH

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

**What?! Why are they dancing along with you? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?**

**...**

**ANSWER ME, YONG SOO!**

* * *

a/n: Aigoo, this really sucks now. IT'S SO SHORT, RAWR.

People in my school were going "Gangnam Style" down the hallways... I may or may not have joined them.

You guys will never know.


End file.
